Journeys
by ChalakChalak
Summary: The Forest is failing. San, as the official caretaker, must find a way to help it. With Ashtaka's help, she must travel far away to other lands and on the way, she might discover a thing or two of the human spirit. Revised to make more sense!
1. Chapter 1

1Hey y'all

Disclaimer: Princess Mononoke does not belong to me (unfortunately) just the idea.

This fic will be rated for mature audiences. The romantic references will be weird for she is a wolf and does not know human nature so bear with me.

Toodles

-----------------------------

The forest that lay at the edge of Iron Town was making extremely slow progress compared to its neighbor town to rebuilt itself. What had once been a labyrinth of trees and rare flowers were long gone, leaving only bones and traces of what had been. The foundation was strong though, the grass full and lush, the few trees that had grown were growing strong and healthy, and a few animals had come back. However, as a young woman looked around her environment, crouched in a very animalistic way, she could see it was not the Forest spirit's forest. Perhaps, it would never fully be what it had been once. It would not keep her from trying though. Being raised by wolves, she had been taught to be stubborn. It was in her blood.

Her dark blue eyes swept over the landscape. She could see very far from the mountain she was currently residing in. The forest now belonged to her, San of Moro's clan. This beautiful, ugly and unfulfilled forest reminded San more and more of herself. There were times where she could barely raise her eyes to see what had been spawned out of nothing and death. Instead of being proud and overjoyed at the process her forest was making, she would feel a sense of emptiness and loneliness. It would crawl into her body, eat her insides and spit her out alive. This feeling was only intensified by other nagging feelings; nagging feelings brought by a human. A measly human, one that should mean nothing to her, one that should be less than dirt to her for his whole race had brought the end of her forest. They had killed a God and doomed her to bear the weight of responsibility. It was times like these that San became incredible selfish and hoped dearly that her mother had not died. Her mother would have protected her, saved her from these human emotions. But then again, she had been the one who had told her about his desire to spend his life with her. She had stirred San's feelings, made them surface and now... well, now she couldn't get rid of them.

It had been many sundowns since she had seen him last. She had not smelled him in a long time. His smell was of a human but it did not bother her for some reason. In fact, she relished in it. It awakened something in her that had been asleep for all her life.

Again, a repulsive feeling had taken over her, made her shiver with fear. But she wanted him. Her need for him was great and it now consumed her just as Ashitaka's curse had almost consumed him. But it was because of these feelings that she was happy he did not come to visit her. He would do nothing more than confuse her even more. She couldn't have this, not when the forest depended on her.

She sighed deeply.

A low growl had jerked her back to the present. She felt a hot burst of air from behind her and she quickly recognized it.

"San," said a low, guttural voice behind her.

"Hi, Kendo" came her reply.She turned to find her older wolf brother looking at her tentatively. He nuzzled his wet nose on her arm before borrowing under it. San smiled and scratched him between his eyes.

"What is bothering you this time, sister?" he growled softly.

Sighing, she shook her head.

"I'm not feeling well, that's all"

Kendo raised his green-eyes and looked at her curiously. He seemed to be thinking of how to talk to her delicately, something unheard of from a wolf god. But San had been moody since the forest fell, more ferocious than she had been before. Kendo had to admit that a ferocious human was more dangerous than a wolf at times. The many times San and her brothers would play to release some stress, the wolves would come out with many injuries and wounds. They truly did not mind, they could take it. As long as they knew their sister felt better, it really didn't matter to them. They had spent many moons together, from the times they were cubs and did not fully trust this human to when they could no longer see the difference between them. And so, to Kendo, to help his sister was his sole purpose at this moment. He knew, though, that to do this, he would have to tell her what she did not want to hear.

"Are you thinking of that human again, sister?" Kendo quietly asked, resting his head on her knees.

San growled fiercely.

"NO!" San shouted loudly, "I'm not going to waste my time on him. I'm thinking about this forest and how to make it better."

Kendo growled slightly but knew better than to drop it.

"It's alright if you are, you know," he started slowly, "You are my sister and you will always be...but you are still a human"

San gasped quietly, looking at her brother with a hurt expression.

"And what if I am?' she asked quietly, "It means nothing, it's just my human form. I'm still a wolf in spirit."

Kendo nodded.

"I will never deny that. However, you cannot refuse the fact that you have been pining for him to come back and visit you as he promised"

San scoffed. She glared at the shadow of what was Iron Town.

"He'd rather be with that wretched woman than with me, let it be so then,"she muttered angrily, "I have a forest to rebuilt and I cannot let anything get in my way."

He noticed her bitterness and thought about the human boy before he spoke. Ashitaka was not like the humans he met. He had a good heart and soul (though it did not necessarily meant that Kendo trusted him completely) and seemed to accept San for whatever she was. But he was taking a long time to visit her. He hadn't forgotten her, had he? He decided to drop the subject for now. He had to figure some things out first. Did he really want San and Ashitaka to be together? His reason to believe they should be together is that it made San happy. But so far, San had been troubled and sad. He looked out into the forest before speaking.

"The forest seems healthy", said Kendo.

San relaxed perceptively. She nodded but soon her eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"The ape tribe is yet to return, though"

"After what happened, it is reasonable"

San nodded but still seemed to be worried.

"Still, It's troubling. Without them, the trees will not come back and the ones already here will not develop properly"

"Do not trouble yourself," said Kendo as San laid back and burrowed in between her brother's fur, "They will return once they see what a beautiful forest you have helped develop."

San nodded but sleep was taking over. Kendo raised his head and let San get comfortable next to him. Once she stopped moving, he rested his head on her leg once more and fell asleep, his human sister next to him and a full moon glowing brightly in the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------

While the forest rested on a beautiful night, the women of iron town pumped the bellows to keep the fires going. The men were retiring for the night and the only sounds heard were those of the women's songs. Other than the women, few were awake. Lady Eboshi and Ashitaka were two of them. They were facing each other, faces serious as was their discussion.

"Iron Town is not reproducing as much iron as it once did," said Lady eboshi in her usual calm tone, "It's bothering me."

Ashitaka nodded, looking at the tallies that lay before her. His handsome face lighted by the fire in the room.

"You cannot expect to rise up so quickly," he said quietly as he looked at her. "The town is coming along great though. We finished the last house today, all we need to do is rebuilt the town market. The dealers are scurrying around everywhere, it's causing a big mess."

"Mmm, yes" was all Lady Eboshi said. She looked at the fire for a while, doing nothing else but thinking. Ashitaka looked at her, for she was truly beautiful and elegant. He had come to respect her for her strength and leadership skills. She could command the whole town to do her bidding with a single look. Her women followed her every word for she treated them well. The lepers were the same as the women. They were grateful to have found such a kind soul. Yet she had succeeded in killing the Forest spirit and destroyed a Forest without remorse. She was a strange woman, no doubt. She turned to face him, her face passive as always.

"How long has it been, Ashitaka, since you went to the forest?"

Her question took him by surprise. He knew the answer to the question immediately, though. He had counted every day.

"Seventeen days, My lady"

Eboshi nodded.

"What did you promise your wild princess, Ashitaka?"

Ashitaka's gaze wavered. His stormy eyes returned to the fire. He clearly remember his promise, a promise he had not kept.

"Once the town is built, I will visit her. For now, the town needs me more than she does"

Eboshi chuckled. His eyes returned to hers which were glittering with amusement.

"What makes you say that? Do you know this for sure? Do you really think she's that strong?". Lady Eboshi shook her head before continuing, her hair glittering like fish scales caught in the sun.

"She is also human. Her needs are the same as any other woman."

"What do you mean by this?" asked Ashitaka, his brows knitted together.

"I mean, you should visit her soon. That girl needs you more than you think--" she paused for a second before continuing, "and I think the same goes for you, perhaps even more."

Ashitaka looked at his hands, knowing what she said was true. He was in love with San, from the very first moment he had seen her, her mouth and hands covered in blood looking as a savage would. Her eyes had been dark and pure with concern for her mother, then with hatred as she looked at him. He had fallen in her eyes, entranced in them. They haunted his dreams, his days and afternoons. He missed her greatly but he also had a responsibility to Iron Town.

"Ashitaka" said Lady Eboshi quietly, "We can manage without you for a day or so. Visit her and stop moping around."

"And what brought this, Lady Eboshi?" His dark eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at her.

She sighed.

"I do not pretend that I do not have feelings for you." she started slowly, "However, I know it is fruitless every time your gaze goes to the forest to where she lives."

She chuckled darkly.

"To tell you the truth, I need you to leave. I need some time, even if it's a day, to not be haunted by you."

Ashitaka said nothing and did nothing. Lady Eboshi looked at him intensely. Her eyes were sad and tired.

"Will you do this for me and leave for a day?"

Ashitaka nodded.

"I shall leave tomorrow morning, then." He raised himself to his feet and bowed slightly to her.

"Good night, Lady Eboshi"

"And to you, Ashitaka"

Her eyes never left him as he turned and left her chambers. She sighed quietly as the door shut and her eyes traveled to her window. The forest was quiet and dark. Somewhere there, a young woman slept and dreamed of her love just as Lady Eboshi so often did. The only difference was, her dreams would come true while Eboshi's would remain only dreams.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashitaka walked back through the streets of Iron Town. Many of the women working waved at him and giggled. He smiled and waved back, walking towards them. He stopped in front of Kina, a young new arrival from yet another brothel in the city. She blushed slightly, her beautiful young face glowing.

"Do you know where Toki is, Kina?"

She nodded.

"Is she working?"

Kina shook her head.

"She's home?"

Again, she nodded.

"Thanks, Kina. Have a good night."

She smiled back at him and gave him a thumbs up. She had come a few days ago and they soon found out she was mute. It meant nothing to them, of course. She participated in the women's games against the men and fit in like the rest. Everyone saw she was beautiful but they also knew that outside Iron town, she'd have no place to fit in.

Ashitaka continued his journey and stopped in front of a nice looking house. The lights were on so he didn't have to worry about waking them. He could hear Toki's voice from all the way out there.

"Your arm better be healin', It's been a month already!"

"My little bumblebee," came Koroku's voice, as if trying to tame her rage, "Yesterday's injury did not help the recovery an—"

"If you'd be more careful, that wouldn't have happened. The Gods laugh at me for picking such a husband–"

Ashitaka laughed quietly. Toki was almost always angry at her husband. Yet, he had also seen how much she truly loved her "idiot" husband as she so often put it. She cared for him when he had been injured, showered him with love and kisses. It seemed they truly enjoyed each others presence. Many of the women joked that their fighting was their form of foreplay. Toki had blushed and said a few choice words that had left them rolling with laughter.

Ashitaka knocked on their door and it was quickly opened by Koroku, his face quite relieved to see him there.

"Ashitaka, welcome, welcome" he pulled him inside quickly, "My flower, look who's here."

"Ashitaka!"

Her face turned into a bright smile as she hugged him.

"Finally, a real man walks into my house," she quickly turned, picked up a jar of pickles and handed it to him.

"I can't open it and my weakling of HUSBAND here can't either"

Behind Ashitaka, Koroku gave a renounced sigh.

"My arm is still a bit tender, especially after yesterday's accident," explained Koroku quietly. Ashitaka nodded as he pried open the jar. He remembered the accident; a couple of loose tree barks had fallen off the house that stored the animals and threatened to hit some women who had been walking by. Many men, Koroku included, had burst in and saved them, getting hurt by the logs. He handed the jar back to a happier Toki.

"What brings you here, Ashi?"

Grimacing slightly at her nickname for him, he accepted the seat Koroku offered him. Koroku sat on the other side of the table.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, I'm going to the forest."

Toki, who had been preoccupied with her cooking, turned around in the middle of her chopping.

"Whatever for?" she asked, surprised, the leaves the had chopped still hanging on the knife.

"I'm gonna visit San,"said Ashitaka.

"The wolf girl?" Her eyes narrowed towards him, "Why?"

Ashitaka thought for a moment. Did he want her to know? Why should she not? She, along with her husband, were his closest friends.

"I promised to visit her as often as I could and so far, I haven't at all."

Toki began pouring the leaves into the boiling pot. She began stirring slowly, the fumes filling the house with a good scent of homemade food.

"You've fallen for her, Ashi?"

Ashitaka nodded.

"Isn't she a little bit...wild?" said Toki carefully, as to not upset him.

He was not but he thought for a minute.

"I suppose. She has been living with wolves her whole life." He paused as he fondly remembered how he had first laid eyes on her. Yes, she was wild. He would have known this even if she wasn't covered in blood, her eyes said everything.

"But she's also more human than some."

Toki picked up a bowl and filled it with food. She walked towards the table and stood in front of Ashitaka. Koroku groaned, no longer paying attention to what Ashitaka was saying, his arms outstretched towards the soup.

"Well, I wish nothing but the best for both of you. It doesn't take a wise woman to know you both have a long road ahead of you."

Koroku's groaning had become louder and Toki growled, sounding more like a wolf herself.

"Alright already" she handed him the bowl, "here!"

Koroku ate at lighting speed as Toki turned and walked back to the stove. She filled two more bowls and walked back to the table. She handed one to Ashitaka and sat down next to him. "You think she'll get along with us now?"

Ashitaka thought for a moment before he filled his mouth with food. He munched thoughtfully before swallowing.

"I don't think she knows Eboshi means no harm now." He filled his mouth again before continuing, "I should probably inform her."

Toki nodded.

"Maybe you should bring her over" said Koroku at last, his bowl empty and a satisfied smile on his face. Toki choked on her food before making an odd noise in the back of her throat.

"That's a stup—"

"No, that may actually help her trust us."

Toki looked at him, surprised. Ashitaka smiled at her expression for there weren't many times that Toki was left speechless.

After he finished, they talked loosely of the progress of Iron Town and what else they could do to make it better. The sun had already set and many insects had awoken, making many noises that sounded almost like a symphony. Ashitaka left Toki's house with many gifts to take on his journey. His mood was light and airy as he made his way to his hut just outside Iron Town. He spend the rest of the evening packing a few essentials such as his bowl, a change of clothes in case he stayed the night (which he doubted but it didn't hurt to be prepared) and the food Toki had given him. He slept soundly, longingly awaiting for the day to come.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the environment seemed to be in a good mood, the sun was shining brightly, the air was cool and clean, and the atmosphere was lively. Ashitaka prepared for his journey into the woods and left with Yakuul as soon as day broke. They made their way through a thin forest for many of the trees near the border had not come back yet. It was full of life, however. Many insect chirped and twirped with life and racoons and rats frolicked around bursting with energy. Ashitaka passed them all, happy at the fact that the forest was doing well. His joy grew as he saw many Kudamas running next to him and climbing the trees around them. The woodland was healthy he knew thanks to those who were helping.

He went deeper into the woods but he could see no trace of San or her brothers. By now, the sun was high in the sky and he decided to rest for a while. He dismounted Yakuul and fed him. Looking around, he remembered what San had said about the forest not being the same as the Forest Spirit's. He could see what she meant but he was an optimistic at heart. He knew she could make this into a better forest, not only because she loved it so much but because she was human. As a human, she could protect it in ways that animals could not. He only wished she could tell her that but so far he had yet to see any indication that she was near.

Lost in thought, he did not hear the rustling behind him until it was too late. He gasped loudly as large wolf jumped from behind him and faced him, his face ferocious.

"Human! What brings you into this forest?"

Once he saw who it was, Ashitaka settled himself though he did not let his guard down. He was about to speak before another wolf joined his brother, landing next to him with the utmost precision.

"Answer human!" barked the younger brother, Kanha.

"I'm here to see San" responded Ashitaka quietly, looking at the two wolves.

They growled deep in their throats.

"What for?" asked Kanha, coming closer to Ashitaka.

"I want to see her and keep my promise"

Kanha came closer still, smelled him carefully before retreating.

"And what if she does not wish to see you?"

Ashitaka thought for a second, briefly wondering why would she not want to see him. Had he done something wrong? Was it that he had taken so long to see her?

"Then I would like her to tell me herself" came his calm response.

Both brothers growled yet again.

"Very well. Stay and she will come"

Ashitaka nodded as they left. He sat down next to Yakuul who had not been as surprised as Ashitaka to see the wolves.

"You could have given a warning they were coming, you know"

Yakuul nuzzled his masters neck though Ashitaka had the feeling he was internally laughing.

San reluctantly climbed on her brother's back. They had told her about their encounter with Ashitaka and told her what had been spoken. She agreed to come with them though she did not make clear whether it was to tell him off or to be with him. They slowed their pace down as they came nearer and eventually stopped a few steps from where he was. San got off and told them to leave her with him. They said nothing but followed her wish. They ran off into the forest and left a very scared San behind. She took a breath and walked to where he was. She could see only his back, he was saying something to Yakuul and was not paying much attention to anything else. He was dressed in his usual clothes though she could see they were not the ones he had worn when she first met him. Those had probably been torn beyond belief after their last encounter with the forest spirit. Her clothes had been ripped as well and she had no choice but to sew them again. She must have looked raggedly but she did not care. Who did she had to impress? His clothes must have been made in Iron Town, probably by the command of that Eboshi lady.

She walked towards him and as if he sensed her, he turned around to face her. His passive face turned into a small smile, his stormy bluish grayish eyes shining. She did nothing but walk towards him until she was standing in front him.

"Hello San," said Ashitaka quietly, as if they were in a sacred temple.

She said nothing but patted Yakuul when he came to her. They stayed this way for some time. Finally, San spoke.

"Yakuul looks healthy" said San, not looking at the boy in front of her but she could feel his nod.

"He's been enjoying the grass around our hut"

San nodded but did not look up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to keep my promise"

San scoffed slightly.

"A little late, aren't you?"

"But I'm here, right?" His hand reached for her arm but she stepped back. "San?"

"How's Iron Town coming along? I bet you're really helping out, huh."

Ashitaka stepped towards her only for her to step back.

"Yes. But I'm here to be with you now. My duties over there are almost done."

San finally looked up but only to glare at him.. He was reminded of her brother's own glares.

"We don't need your help here. You're just a human, you can't be of any help."

"You're helping and you're human."

Ashitaka instantly regretted saying this. Her eyes, the same color of the night sky, flashed dangerously.

"You are in my realm, Ashitaka" she said seriously, "be careful of what you say"

His eyes narrowed.

"What will you do, San?" He stepped closer and prevented her from stepping back by holding her arms.

She struggled for a second before staying put.

"What do you want?" she asked, defeated. He held her to his chest, her scent drifted to his nose, a scent of woods and leaves.

"Just to be here, with you"

She buried her face in his chest. She noticed how more toned he was, probably because of his work at Iron Town. His arms had become muscular, his chest as well. The human scent did not bother her, it was unique. Clean and clear.

"I wish to stay here for a day or so, if that's ok with you and your brothers"

San nodded.

"I'd also like to see how the forest is coming along."

San raised her head to look at him. He had a small smile on his lips which drew out her own.

"Come"

She turned to walk away but Ashitaka grabbed hold of her hand. She looked at him funny.

"What?"

"What?" he said back.

"Why are you grabbing my hand?"

Ashitaka chuckled.

"I forget you don't know human gestures," her eyes narrowed dangerously again but he just smiled sweetly.

"It's an intimate gesture. It shows closeness."

San nodded but said quickly, "I'm not human so why try this?"

"Well, You are dealing with a human so maybe you should get a little used to the human ways."

San growled.

"But I'm not hum—wait, Are you—? You're trying to turn me into one."

Ashitaka's mouth dropped in surprise.

"No, not at all. San—" but by then San had let go of his hand and began walking away. Ashitaka sighed deeply. He began to follow after her.

"San, I don't want to turn you into anything," he said to her back, "I love you for what you are."

That did the trick. San stopped so quickly that Ashitaka ran into her. He used this opportunity to turn her around and lift her chin. Her eyes met his and she knew he was not lying.

Mentally, she cursed her weakness for him. He could be using her and she was willingly falling for it. She knew this was not true but some part of her needed to lie to herself.

"Try to understand I don't want anything other than what you are," he continued quietly, "but I am human and I may try to show you my feelings through human ways, such as holding hands. Don't wolves have ways of showing affection?"

San nodded.

"We lick each other but I don't do it to my brothers. They're too furry."

And without thinking properly, San stood on her toes (for Ashitaka had grown taller over the past few weeks, she noticed) and licked his cheek. For his part, Ashitaka did nothing but stand there, surprised to say the least, as she licked him and turned, holding his hand and walking deeper into the forest. He could feel a huge smile forming on his face as he let himself be led by the wolf girl into her dominion, knowing he probably looked like a grinning idiot.

He found that he didn't care.

Tired after a day of walking around the big forest, San and Ashitaka returned to San's den. There, they ate what the two wolves had hunted down. Though San and her brothers ate the meat raw, Ashitaka decided to build a fire to cook the meat with. The wolves scoffed at him, teasing his human ways. He tried to convince them to taste it but they denied instantly. He did convince San to try it and to her surprise, she liked it. He had put many spices into the meat and her palette had melted in ecstasy. While they enjoyed the food, the sun was setting beyond the mountains. They stayed quiet while they watched the sun set, a truly magnificent sight. Soon, night took over and the insect came alive again. After an eventful day, San's brothers retired, leaving San and Ashitaka alone. Yakuul had fallen asleep hours ago and wouldn't wake up until the next day. Seeing this, the wolves growled a warning to Ashitaka.

"We will be near. Try anything and my jaws shall break your skull."

And so they left.

Ashitaka took their warning to heart though he didn't know exactly what they meant. His hand found San's and they laid back, watching the many constellations in the endless sky. He could not see these stars from Iron Town. The smoke often obstructed his view. Now, he could see many shooting stars, falling helplessly from the sky. He felt calm, a strange feeling of happiness and comfort. Sleep began to take over him when San spoke.

"You are to go back tomorrow?"

Ashitaka turned his head to look at her.

"Yes."

San kept looking at the stars.

"Will you come back?"

"Of course I will"

San sat up, hugging her knees and looking into the woods. He followed suit and stared at her. A cold breeze swept them, her skirt flying wildly around her legs. He did not remember ever feeling such a breeze in the forest. It was probably because of the many trees that were missing. He said so to San who did nothing but look sad and nod.

"What's wrong?"

Sh sighed tiredly.

"The forest is not coming back."

Ashitaka frowned. She had shown him the forest a few hours back. It looked healthy and fit.

"What makes you say that?"

"Look around you, Ashitaka. There are too few trees and many animals have not come back." She sighed once again, "The apes are not back yet."

Now he knew what worried her so. The Ape tribe were the ones who planted the trees, essentially they kept the forest alive.

"Haven't you planted some?"

"Well, of course. But they are the ones who do it more efficiently. They keep the trees healthy and well."

She shook her head.

"I can't do all that."

Ashitaka embraced her, slightly surprised when she leaned back against him. He did not know what to tell her other than words of comfort. They stayed that way for some time before she broke away from the embrace and crouched in front of him.

"Will you help me bring the forest back?"

Ashitaka looked at her and responded quickly.

"Of course"

A smile broke in her face and she laughed.

"Well then, stay! Don't go back"

"You know I have to, San."

Her face turned angry and she made a weird noise in the back of her throat.

"That woman, she's bewitching you."

Ashitaka struggled to bite back his laughter.

"No one's bewitching me. Well, at least not Eboshi."

San's eyes narrowed, trying to figure out what he meant. Ashitaka took this opportunity to snake his arm around her waist and bring her close to him. He could feel her breath on his face which speeded up at their closeness. Her eyes met his, the moonlight hitting her from behind, making her glow against him. He could not help but bring his lips to hers for there was a yearning to be near her and to be one with her. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the softness of her lips.

While he was enjoying this, San did nothing more than wonder what this was. Her eyes were wide with curiosity, taking a few seconds to see him so close and in such ecstasy. She was about to close her eyes, thinking it would help her understand this experience when he broke away.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Ashitaka laughed.

"What's so funny?" demanded San angrily, it had not been her fault he had done something so stupid and strange.

"Nothing" he said, trying to calm himself.

Sighing, San asked, "What was that?"

"It's called a kiss"

San frowned.

"A kiss?" Ashitaka nodded. "What does it do?"

He thought for a second, trying to figure out how to explain it to her.

"It's an intimate gesture, like holding hands, except it's a lot more intimate than that"

San shook her head in disbelief.

"What's with you humans and intimate things?"

Ashitaka smiled. "It shows closeness and love. Did you not enjoy it?"

"I never said that. It was—strange"

Ashitaka chuckled.

"What do I have to do?"

"Well, I kiss you and you respond back"

"How?"

"Anyway you want, people have different ways, I guess"

Understanding, San nodded and leaned towards him, willing to try again.

Ashitaka touched his lips with hers, feeling a little weirder now that they had discussed what it takes to kiss someone. He expected very little from her since she's never done this before. He certainly did not expect what she was about to do.

San was not a very patient woman. She did not deny that the sensation of his lips on hers did not pleasure her but was that all there is to it? She remembered what he had said, 'people have different ways'. Well, she was a wolf and that was her way. Her tongue swept across his lips slowly and to San's surprise, he jerked back.

"Was that not a way to respond?" she asked a very taken back Ashitaka. He shook his head.

"No, you just surprised, that's all"

"Oh"

She leaned in again and repeated her gesture. Now it was her turn to be surprised for he copied her motion and their tongues met. Both of them were rather new to this but they went with the flow. His hands traveled down her arms, soft and smooth. He put the around his shoulders and ran down her sides and around her waist, pulling her closer still. They enjoyed each other for some times, the only sound was their hearts beating wildly.

San was sure the emotion she felt would eat her alive. It grew in the very pit of her stomach and traveled throughout her whole body. She felt nothing else but the kiss, overwhelming her quickly with feelings, both emotionally and physically she had never felt before. They frightened her but she did not want t o pull away. However, it grew past a point where she knew she had to pull away.

She jerked back from him, her lips swollen and eyes still closed.

"San?" said Ashitaka, hoarsely.

San buried her face in his neck, scared at what she was feeling. He put his arm around her and held her tight. He leaned back, one arm around San, the other behind his head. She listened to his heart, beating wildly matching her own. They stayed like this for what seemed an eternity.

The forest had been silent up to this point but soon the sound of the Kumadas clicking filled the air.

"They do that every night" said San sadly, "They still wait for the Forest spirit to appear before them."

His arm tightened its hold around her.

"It'll be ok, San. Trust me."

She said nothing but buried her face once more in his neck. The sounds of the Kudamas clicking hopefully carried them both to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

Hiya! I will try to continue the story as quickly as it's humanly possible (hopefully, I'll get good reviews)

Toodles


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: Do not own Princess Mononoke, just the idea.

Hey Kiddies! I'm back. Based on the review I received, I tried to make the animosity stronger. This chapter has a lil' fluff but the adventure will come in future chapters. Yay! Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashitaka kept his promise and returned often. He spend many hours with San and her brothers. They became closer during this time, though her brothers took more time to win over but Ashitaka did not mind. He knew they were very protective of their sister and it actually comforted him to know she had them to watch over her. Over this period of time, Ashitaka noticed what San had said once ago had been true. Though the Forest seemed healthy, many trees were missing. It was because of these missing trees that lots of insect and animals had not come back. The Forest seemed empty compared to what it had once been.

San obviously noticed too and as his visits became more often, he saw how it deteriorated her. She was sadder than he'd ever seen before and more preoccupied by the day.

It was during a gorgeous and glorious day that San and her brothers had a small but serious talk.

"I have heard of a forest many moons from here where it is said that the Ape Tribe lives."

Kendo looked at San gravely as he said this.

"Is it out of our dominion?" asked Kanha, pacing around worriedly. His brother nodded gravely. Kanha turned to San, a solemn look on his wolfish face.

"It might be our last hope for this forest."

San said nothing. She would do anything to save this forest, her home ever since she had been a cub. She would rather die than to see it collapse once again. It wasn't hard to make up her mind.

"We will go as soon as we find more information."

Her brothers nodded.

"Kendo, Kanha, I need you two to go and find out specifically where it is and how we might get there."

They nodded, came toward San and nuzzled their noses into her arms before they set off to find more information. San smiled, walking deeper into the forest, knowing they would be back by sunset. She made her way to her den, passing the small river that had grown from a puddle, the fallen trunks of the older forest, and many Kudamas playing around. She sat on the cool grass and called the Kudamas toward her. She did not need to speak for Kudamas did not understand language but emotions. She told them of what she had to do to save this forest. They did nothing but look at her intently and click once in a while. They imitated her sitting position and her grave look. She knew they understood her reasons for leaving. It was for the sake of all of them. She told them that they had to guard the forest now and keep it healthy.

Kudamas may be small, innocent looking creatures but they were extraordinary spirits. They knew every single detail of the forest and every secret it held. They were the very life of the trees and plants. When threatened, Kudamas could use their own magic to repel whatever was endangering them. Even if they could not protect the forest fully, they could easily and rapidly warn those who would, such as the animals that lived there. San knew that this task of keeping the forest safe had to go to them.

They clicked at her request and San nodded, relieved. They soon surrounded her and clicked softly, trying to comfort the guardian of their forest, for they could feel her sadness and worry. She smiled and accepted it. A wave of calmness washed over her and soon the clicking entranced her, sounding very mystical and sweet. Even though this elated feeling would be temporary, she was grateful to them and promised them that the forest would come back, even if it meant she would have to go to the ends of the earth to achieve it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kendo and Kanha returned at sunset to their Den. They found San looking calmer and less worried and hated to tell her the bad news. They sat in front of her and told her what they had found.

"It's very far from here, sister" said Kanha tiredly, "many animals don't know how far it truly is though they say it's very distinct. It's as old as time itself, away from any humans."

His tone became more and more serious as he spoke.

"The animals don't know exactly how to get there. They only know it's South from here and there's not trail to it. Since there are no humans near the forest, we can't ask around. Our only option is to sniff out its location as we go."

San sighed deeply.

"That seems like a long shot."

Kendo nodded.

"It's not our only option, San"

Kanha looked at his brother carefully, as if trying to figure out whether to stop him from saying what he was about to say or not.

Kendo went ahead and said it anyway.

"We could ask someone who's been out there. Someone who's traveled out of this forest, this area."

San growled slightly.

"Ashitaka?"

They nodded.

A very pensive San stared at them though her eyes were unfocused. It wasn't such a bad idea, he knew his way around these places, and he did care about this forest. His duties with Iron Town were done, they only needed him to keep order and help them out with specific duties. It wasn't a bad idea.

"I will ask him tomorrow when he comes."

The two wolves nodded and stood up.

"Very well," said Kendo, "It's getting darker. We should eat."

She nodded and climbed on his back.

"Best to not think too much of it, San," said Kanha softly beside her.

San said nothing but scratched him between his eyes, smiling slightly.

For now, she had no choice but to go hunting in her poor and depleted forest. She would meet the challenge when it came.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, San decided to meet Ashitaka at the edge of her forest. She had a clear view of gate of Iron Town. She could easily spot him the minute he came out. Ashitaka had decided to spend more than a day with her this time. This had made San extremely happy and nervous at the same time. Though they had not gone father than kissing, the emotions between them were still very strong and powerful. She wondered what the feelings in the pit of her stomach meant, what other physical connection there could be. But she could not be preoccupied by that at this moment. She had to push away all of that and think of her forest first.

Through the open gates, she could see the bustling of people inside. After a while, she saw Ashitaka come out, his bag heavy with things that would no doubt not be of any use to him in the forest. Yakuul followed his master and behind Yakuul was...

Eboshi.

San's eyes narrowed as she saw Eboshi face Ashitaka and say something to him. He smiled warmly at her and they looked at each other for a few seconds. Eboshi's clothes were unwrinkled and clean, her hair in perfect place and shining in the sun. She looked truly magnificent. San looked down at her own clothes, ragged and half hanging off her body because of all the physical exertion she had in her morning hunt, she smelled like the woods and her face was smudged with dirt. No wonder Ashitaka looked at Eboshi with respect and astonishment. Even with these thoughts running through her head, San did not expect the scene that unfolded right before her eyes. Ashitaka bowed slightly to Eboshi and turned, about to leave. Eboshi stopped him and said something to him, coming closer and closer to his face until---her lips met his.

San gasped.

They stayed like this for a moment before she pulled away and gave him a sad smile. Ashitaka did nothing but look at her before walking away, Yakuul right behind him. He walked straight to the forest and saw San standing there, her brothers running up to meet him from behind her. He smiled at her but saw that her face was deadly serious. Her arm shot out, stopping her brothers from going to meet Ashitaka. They did but with a confused expression on their faces. He walked toward her until he was a few inches from her.

"San?"

"I need to ask a favor from you, human"

Human? Ashitaka frowned but knew better than to interrupt her.

"You can deny if you find the reason to," said San, her eyes momentarily going to Iron Town as she said this.

Ashitaka nodded though he could guess why she was treating him this way.

"I need to get to a forest that's far from here, to get the Ape Tribe to come back. However I do not know how to get there and I need your human assistance. It'll take a lot longer if I have to search through the human paths."

She finished this very detached speech to actually look at him, for all this time she had been looking at something past his ear.

"Will you help?"

"This will take long, will it not?"

San nodded.

Ashitaka looked back at Iron Town. They had decided they were going to start a small plantation in the back of town to not depend on the neighbor town for rice. Eboshi had wanted to depend on nothing and no one. He had agreed to help after he came back from his long visit to San. He had planned to stay a week with her but this journey would take months.

San sensed his hesitation.

Angrily, she said, "Very well. Your decision is made."

She turned around to leave when Ashitaka took her by the arm. Angrily, San used her free hand to whip out her knife and point it at his throat. The two wolves growled at them, wondering what had happened to turn them against each other.

"Release me" she said hoarsely, "or I'll slit your throat."

"No" said Ashitaka calmly, "not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong with me, human and I–"

"I'm suddenly 'human' again?" asked Ashitaka angrily, "Since when?"

The point of the knife dangerously touched his Adam's apple.

"Since you decided to have other priorities" growled San.

"What other priorities?" asked Ashitaka hastily, for the knife was painfully poking his throat.

"HER!", she growled fiercely, "That damned woman you spent your days and nights with."

"You saw us, then?" he asked painfully but quickly regretted asking for she became more furious and pushed it harder into his neck.

"Yes, I saw you!" she yelled as he released her arm and backed away, coughing slightly.

"You betrayed my trust, human. You made me believe we----aargh!"

Giving up, she climbed on her brother's back, ready to leave but her brother made no indication of leaving. Instead he shook her off his back. Falling on her knees, she looked at them, surprised.

"What–?"

"We will not leave without the boy," said Kendo angrily, "Whatever's between you two must be pushed aside.." he looked at San pointedly, "for the sake of the forest."

San stood rooted in her spot. Her brother had a point. She had to do this. There was no other way, the forest needed her. She had told herself nothing would stop her from achieving her goal. Seeing her expression, Kanha took over for her.

"We need your help, human. It is not like us to ask and if need be, we will repay this favor back."

"It's not necessary, Kanha. I'll do it," said Ashitaka, his gaze returning to San, "I once said I would do anything to help this forest and I'm going to keep my word."

"Very well." said Kendo, nodding at him in thanks and crouched to let San back on. She climbed on to him, holding on to his mane harder than she would have normally done but he let it go. Now was not the time for sibling quarreling.

Ashitaka climbed on Yakuul's back and followed the three wolves as they made their way into the forest. Kendo and Kanha told him their plan in a friendly enough way. They had not seen what San had seen.

"We will go South through our forest, up until our borders. From there, you will help us find a way to this strange forest. We figured we would have to make human contact to find out if we were going the right way and...well--," his tone became comical at this statement, "none of us are good at this."

Ashitaka smiled slightly at this but understood what he meant. He was to be a sort of mediator between the wolves and the humans. _This is going to be a fun job_, thought Ashitaka sarcastically. He looked at San who had not turned to him, talked to him, or in fact, even acknowledged his presence. He sighed deeply. This was going to be a long and strange trip.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They trekked through the forest for that whole day, occasionally stopping to get a drink of water, to relieve themselves, or to eat. There was almost no talking, the only sounds were those of the forest. Nearing sundown, they quickened their pace and by the time it was dark, they were at their border. They decided they would spend the night inside their forest and would continue at sunrise, when it was safer for them to step out of their dominion. San and her brothers spoke quietly between themselves, leaving Ashitaka to sit with Yakuul as his only companion. They looked out at the plains in front of them. It did not look dangerous at all but Ashitaka knew better. Once they were out of the forest, San and her brothers became nothing more than two wolves and a wolf-like girl. They had no knowledge of their environment and no power over the animals. He wondered how they were going to get to this forest. The whole thing seemed to be one big stab in the dark. They had only the wolves' scent and a few villages who supposedly, knew nothing of this forest. He turned to tell the two wolves about his thoughts for he got along with them, better than with San at the moment anyway. He found them both crouched and fast asleep, undoubtedly tired from a whole day's journey. San was nowhere to be seen. He turned to Yakuul and patted his head and he crouched and went to sleep as well. Ashitaka looked around for a sign of San but after a while, he got worried. He quietly got up and went to look for her. After a while of searching, he was ready to give up. When San did not want to be found, she was not to be found.

He was about to head back when he heard water. It was no doubt a river and he found himself suddenly itching all over. He quickly decided to take a bath and headed towards it. At the bank of the river, he removed his clothes, put them against a rock, and stepped tentatively in. The water was fresh and cool, dark and reflective like a mirror. He submerged himself, enjoying the deathly quiet around him and the darkness he knew surrounded him. He emerged from the water and looked at the ripples he created around him. He relaxed immensely as he heard the crickets and other insect around him chirp and create a peaceful harmony. He swam to the nearest rock and rested against it. He stayed there for quite a while, until all the ripples calmed and made it seem he was one with the water. He felt himself falling asleep but did nothing to fight it. His thoughts drifted aimlessly, from the morning's events to wondering where San was. His questions were about to be answered, rather abruptly.

"It is not wise to fall asleep when in a river," a clear voice said in front of him, "You'll never know when the current might change."

He opened his eyes but he knew who it was the moment she spoke.

"How long have you been here?"

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I just saw you at this moment, I was more North of the river."

She looked at him for a moment before her eyes flashed. She turned around and began to swim towards the bank.

"Don't go" said Ashitaka quietly but San heard him and hesitated.

"Why shouldn't I?"

He looked at her back, silky white against the moonlight, glistening purely.

"We need to talk."

"No thanks" she said towards the bank, not bothering to face him.

He pushed himself off the rock and swam towards her. She felt the ripples around her and knew he was swimming towards her but she did nothing. There it was again, that damned human weakness. She was stronger than this, she decided at once and made to swim away from him when his fingers touched her back. She gasped audibly, her heart seemed to have dropped to her stomach and returned back to her chest, only to beat wildly. His fingers remained on her back, careful not to move them. He did not want to scare her but he wanted to caress her skin so badly. He wanted to know how it felt, if it was as soft and silky as it looked or as fragile as glass.

"San?"

"Mmmm..."

"It was not as you saw."

Her eyes closed, overjoyed by his touch but now an old feeling emerged.

"I saw her give you a kiss," she murmured angrily, though she did not break away from the only connection between them, "Is that not what I saw?"

Ashitaka had a hard time understanding what she said, too distracted by what was under his fingers. He tried to clear his head and thought about what she said for a moment. His hand traveled along her back, making San shiver perceptively, and across to her arm. He turned her around to find her glaring at him.

"Don't try any cheap tricks, Ashitaka."

"I wasn't," but he let her go nonetheless , "will you listen?"

San thought about it for a minute but Ashitaka continued anyway, much to her annoyance.

"You remember what I told you about a kiss?"

San nodded, sadly remembering that fortunate day.

"You remember that I said one could respond in many ways?"

Another nod.

"Did I respond with Eboshi?"

San thought about it for a second. He had not done anything. But what did it mean? As if reading her thoughts, he explained.

"It was a kiss... for Eboshi, not for me. A true kiss is a mutual thing, done by two people who love each other. A kiss will always be a kiss... to the one who gives. To the one who receives, well, they decide if they see it as a kiss or not."

Slightly confused, San thought about it. Was this his way of feeding her some crappy explanation to make him believe her? She looked at his eyes. They were unwavering and fixed on her face.

"What was it for you?" she asked quietly.

"A goodbye"

San frowned.

"Because you were leaving for a long time?"

Ashitaka gave her a small smile and shook his head.

"Because she has to let go of me."

"Why?" San asked, in an almost childish way.

"She knows I cannot be hers, not when I belong to someone else."

San looked up at him curiously. He smiled at her but she did not smile back. Her eyes were suspicious.

"I did not like what I saw, no matter what you say."

"I know."

"You aren't winning me over so easily, Ashitaka."

"I know that too. That's the fun of it." he said lightly, wiggling his eyebrows.

The tension between them broke and San laughed quietly. They looked at each other for a few minutes, knowing that she had not completely forgiven him but at least now they were on speaking terms. She made a move towards the bank of the river.

"I'm going to get all wrinkly soon"

They swam to the shore but Ashitaka stopped far enough for the water to cover his lower body, wondering how they were going to get out without any weirdness. San had other ideas, though.

She walked towards the bank, the water slowly uncovering her body, leaving her back sparkly, as if a million little stars were incrusted in her back. He quickly looked away as other parts of her came into view. For her part, she noticed nothing until she was standing at the bank and looked back to him.

"Aren't you coming out?" she said loud enough for him to hear.

His gaze was somewhere to his right side as he spoke nervously.

"I will...after you get dressed."

"Oh, my clothes aren't here, they're back over where my brothers are." She looked at him curiously, his gaze was not meeting hers, "Are you all right?"

"Um..can you put on something, please?"

"Why? What are you looking at anyway?"

Ashitaka sighed, mortified by all of this.

"You are not dressed so I'm looking away."

San looked down at her body curiously. She never liked her human form, it only reminded her of what she was and her connection to the wretched humans. However, now her body was causing some sort of turmoil within Ashitaka. Fascinated by this, she decided to find out more.

"My clothes aren't here, should I go get them?"

Dying to have her clothed properly, he quickly said,

"No, just cover yourself with mine"

Nodding, she wrapped his shirt around her waist.

"I'm covered."

He sighed, relieved and turned to look at her. He gasped slightly and quickly looked away again.

"All of you, San" he sighed hurriedly.

Again, she looked down to see what else might have embarrassed him. The only things showing were her two mounds of flesh. She guessed this could be it though why he would be embarrassed by this was beyond her. She bend over and took his pants, covering her exposed flesh.

"All right, is this better?"

Cautiously, he sneaked a quick peek at her. Relieved, he nodded at her. Now, how was he supposed to get out without her looking at him? He was sure she'd never seen another human naked, much less a man.

"Look away until I tell you not to."

Sighing, she did so. She heard his movement in the water, heard his footsteps and the rustling of clothes.

He put on his underwear then realized she had the rest of his clothes. He reprimanded himself for not letting her get her clothes but soon had an idea.

"I'll be right back."

"Uhh..ok"

She looked around to see where he had gone but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. What in the world had embarrassed him so? Hadn't he seen any human girls naked before? Were they not supposed to girls naked? Those damn humans, she thought annoyed, they're so complicated. She heard his footsteps and looked around to see him. He was walking back towards her, wearing only his loincloth and San suddenly realized, she had never seen a human naked before either. Now it was her turn to look away.

"Here"

He handed her the clothes she had left at the camp. She took them and gave him back his clothes. She met his eyes, lighted by the moon.

"This... is strange" he said quietly.

"Why? Does my human form not please you?"

"No–well, I mean, yes, of cou–-not that I would look..."

He sighed wearily.

"It's not very...polite to look at women naked, that's all"

"Why not? Is this one of your intimate things again?"

He nodded, pointing at (what he hoped) were her clothes. She took the hint and began dressing, his gaze once again going to his right, looking at the trees surrounded by the dark.

He started dressing as well and in a few minutes, he was done. Assuming she was too, he felt safe to look at her again. She was not in front of him but squatting by the river, washing her shirt.

He walked towards her and sat next to her. Her dress was on but it was very low cut, far more revealing than any piece of clothing he had ever seen on her. She was grumbling something about her brother's drool and furiously scrubbed her shirt. She looked at him after she was done and raised her eye browns, a teasing look on her face.

"I'm not indecent right now, right?"

He laughed, a deep, rich sound that she felt in the pit of her stomach.

"Maybe a little," he teased back.

"What was it that embarrassed you so?", she asked seriously.

He sighed, not knowing how to explain all of this to her. Seeing his hesitation, she decided to ask more specifically.

"Was it these mounds of flesh?" she said, holding them as if they were some sort of alien things. He cleared his throat.

"That and... the rest of you"

San shook her head in despair, trying to understand.

"Why?"

"Well, a man sees a woman naked after they have been married or sometimes before but that's only because they might get too passionate and..." he ran his hands through his hair, "do you understand?"

"Not at all"

He chuckled.

"So these hills of flesh will not please you until you get married?"

"No, they'll plea---can we not talk about this just yet?" he pleaded softly, his cheeks reddening at her question...or was it his answer?

San smiled tauntingly but let it drop. She would figure it out herself, all it would take were some experiments. She crawled back a little from the bank of the river and sat down. He followed suit and sat next to her. They looked at the water for a while, hypnotized by the dark color, a color of danger but really, the water was not at all dangerous. It was usually calm and steady, beautifully reflecting the many stars that made the heavens. San was still amazed by the beauty that surrounded her even though she'd lived in the forest all her life. But at the moment, she was not too interested with her surrounding, just a certain someone who had captured her so suddenly. She turned to glimpse at him, his beautiful eyes mesmerized by the water, his face chiseled and strong, like the rest of him. He caught her looking and smiled. He took her hand in his and returned his eyes to the river. She did the same, surprised at how the simple gesture pleased her.

They both had a long journey ahead of them. As long as they had each other, they would be fine.

The river continued to flow.


	3. Chapter 3

The SAT's SUCK BIG TIME!

Ok, anyway, the plot is unfolding quickly so get ready. I have one problem, though. I didn't know if what I described is a hill or a mesa (when you read it, you'll know what I mean). A hill is like an overturned turn U but a mesa is like a hill but flat on top, right? So it's a mesa...oh well, it's a hill here! Read on, please...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashitaka did not want to wake up. The sun was hitting his face quite rudely, making him uncomfortable and blinding him slightly, though his eyes were still closed. Someone shook his shoulders but he just swatted them away. This 'someone' growled and shook him harder still, muttering something under her breath. He murmured sleepily before he blearily opened one eye to glare at the offender. San had a smile on her face as she faced him from above.

"You humans are truly lazy."

His only response was a groan.

She laughed and stepped back, hurrying toward the river to get some water to sprinkle on him and wake him up when her eyes saw his bowl, beautifully carved and a lovely color of copper. Her smile turned wicked as she picked it up, ran to the river and filled it. When she got back, she found him still lying on the skin of bear, his breathing soft and normal. She felt a little bad for doing what she was about to do but the rest of her was jumping with excitement. Without hesitation, she poured the contents of the bowl over his head. He came alive at once, sputtering like a madman and yelling just as loud. She laughed brilliantly and loud, so loud that her brothers, who had been at the process of waking up as well turned in surprise to see what was the matter. Their eyes fell on their older sister and the human, who last night had been the worst of enemies but now, now she was laughing like they'd never seen before and the human boy was chasing her around, a big smile on his face as well.

The two wolves looked at each other and shook their heads. _Humans_, they thought collectively, _who could understand them?_

They spend the early morning getting ready to head out. Truthfully, all three of the wolves were scared to step out of their boundaries. Especially San. As the eldest of her brothers, the job had fallen on her shoulders to become the caretaker of the forest. Such a job was not meant for her, she knew, but what option did she have? She had a tough time making the animals listen to her because of her human form. They did not trust her fully (not that she could blame them after what her damned race had done) so for her to make them have faith in her was a big task and she was not about to let them down.

She sighed and faced her brothers.

"Here goes everything."

The four of them walked away from the forest and into the field. Nothing happened, of course. No light surrounded them and took away their powers and no wind had blown fiercely. The birds continued to chirp, the sun continued to shine, and the forest remained as it was. Only San and her brothers noticed the difference in the pit of their stomachs. They were no longer in the safety of their trees and plants. This was a huge new world and the only one they could rely on was Ashitaka.

He smiled assuredly to them and started walking. They followed him into the strange world. The plains were beautiful, the grass green and lush. The world seemed vast and dangerous but they proceeded, not having much of a choice. The day seemed to last eternities now and the sun, who had always been kind to them, beat on their backs and made hot and sweaty. During the morning is when they made the most progress for the sun and weather were not as harsh as it was during the afternoons. Once the heat started, they slowed down and played more than they should because walking around in the middle of grass and doing nothing else was not much fun.

Ashitaka was a bit surprised to see how wolves played. He felt very motherly as he worried that San might get hurt when her brother would try to bite her head off or when he saw their claws sink into her skin. San must have been used to this because those actions only made her more angry and he had to admit, she could be a little scary as well. She would try to entice him to get into their "play fights" but he knew better. He would politely deny, saying only that such rough games belonged to wolves, not humans. He and San would rough around once in a while, though. They would have tough races in which San often won. Being brought up by wolves, she had learned to be fast and agile. Her legs were long and muscular, athletic but also very feminine in some ways. They guaranteed her wins in their races but Ashitaka soon learned what happened when she lost. He guessed wolves were very poor losers... or perhaps it was just San. He had just won the race and was in the process of taunting her when she had growled and pounced on him. She proceeded to play fight with him, rubbing her sweaty face all over his. She kept saying that he had cheated and deceived her and even tried biting him but he had not been paying attention to her words. No, not when her body was so close to his and entwined in many ways. His face must have shown his feelings, caught between pain (for her elbow had been incrusted somewhere in his ribs) and pleasure. She had looked at him funny and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing," he managed to squeak out before he suggested they keep going.

She agreed hesitantly and untwined herself from him. Now that he thought about it, she had become awfully close to him, touching him whenever she could, not just with her hands but keeping her body close to his as well. He looked at her now, walking next to Kanha and laughing at something he had just said. What had caused this all of a sudden? It had been only a couple of days since she had decided to talk to him and she still hadn't completely forgiven him. So, what had changed?

The sun was going down, pouring whatever was left of him onto the small group and casting long shadows. They usually found a large rock or trees to protect them while they slept but today, there was nothing but fields of green. The hill they were currently trying to scale was steep and they had to take it slow, especially since they'd been traveling for a couple of days now. As they got closer to the top of the hill, they heard noise. Battle noise.

The sound of the struggles got extremely loud as their eyes got past the summit and widened when they saw the scene in front of them. There were many humans, some heavily armed and some not. The ones armed with pitchforks and long knives seemed like peasants and they had almost no armor. The others ones were heavily dressed with steel and iron and they had rifles and hand grenades. They seemed to be trying to push the peasants back into the town which was right behind them. The soldiers seemed to be trying to keep them in check. They did not look as angry as the peasants did who were fighting with their very souls, the hatred and resentment clear on their faces.

"We better go around them, we don't want to get caught in this,"Ashitaka said softly to the wolves behind him, who nodded and turned. They walked to their right, on the side of the (what they now realized was a mesa) discretely and quietly. But fate had other plans for them. The battle was very close to them, so close that an arrow flew by them, frightening Yakuul who emitted a scared cry. This caught the attention of a nearby soldier who came to see what had caused the cry. Ashitaka had not believed Yakuul's cry to be loud enough for anyone to hear in between all the commotion so they kept moving. He quickly realized his mistake when he heard,

"A group is trying to escape!"

The guard's yell was loud enough to attract the attention of his companions, who quickly came into view. San's basic instinct took over, which was to get up and fight, but Ashitaka stopped her. The guards came to them, pointing their rifles at them and looking at them curiously.

"Get down" the guard near Ashitaka commanded roughly. He complied with the man's order, hoping San would too. She must have been in the same mind wave because she quietly dismounted her brother, who did nothing but snarl at the guards.

"We only wish to pass through here, we mean no harm," said Ashitaka calmly, trying to speak as politely as he could.

"No one passes here without the consent of the lords." said a young looking guard, almost Ashitaka's age, perhaps a little older. He was looking at the curiously as well but he did not seem to be as concerned about them as the other two guards were.

"Well then," continued Ashitaka, "We request permission to talk to your lords."

"They have better things to do than talk to low scum such as you" his gaze turned to plains behind them, "go back, find another way." He turned and started to walk away, the other guards followed his lead.

San looked at the back of Ashitaka's head gravely. They had to go through here. They would get lost if they took another way and their realm seemed to be pretty vast.

"Ashitaka, we can't" she whispered to him. She saw him nod in confirmation. He looked at the guards walk back to the commotion which had dwindled while they had their quick chat. The soldiers were now retrieving and the peasants were back in their village, looking surly and litigious. He turned to the wolves and jolted his head to the village. San's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head.

"I will not stay with the humans" she said ferociously.

"We can't stay out here, they might come back."

San shook her head adamantly.

"What other choice do we have?" Ashitaka shot back angrily, for he was tired and in need of good food and sleep, "You want to save your forest, right?"

Her eyes flashed at him angrily.

"Yes!" she hissed at him but relented with a sigh. She turned to her brothers and then back to Ashitaka.

"And my brothers?"

He looked at them. They looked quite fierce with their nose crinkled up and showing their pointy teeth.

"Stop sneering," he told them, "try to look tame."

They snarled at him.

"We are not trained dogs, human!"

"No, but you're going to have to look less menacing if we want to go to stay in the village."

Before they could ask, he explained,

"Maybe they could tell us about these lords and we could ask them for permission to pass through the village. This village is the quickest way south, we must make good impressions."

Their snarl did not diminish but they nodded and looked at San.

"The human has a point."

San growled angrily, stomping her foot in a childish way.

"He always has a point!"

He smiled at her complain and looked at her expectantly.

"You know we don't like humans, Ashitaka. How will we go through this?"

"Just let me do the talking."

San looked at him worriedly but nodded nonetheless.

Ashitaka looked around to see if there were guards nearby. He saw none but decided to go around the hill until they got a little closer to the village. Once they got closer, they traveled in a close pack towards the gate. To their surprise, they found no guards or anyone menacing. They made it to the gate safe and unharmed. They stepped tentatively in to what seemed to be a large field, full of grass and not much else. Very few people were here, most of them were resting with their eyes closed or eating so they paid little attention to them. It was very quiet and peaceful. They walked farther and soon the scenery changed, along with the noise level.

They looked upon a huge market place, the place bustling with energy and life. Men were screaming their prices and their stock. Women yelled back their demands, children played and ran around, babies cried just as loud as everyone else, while the cattle and pigs added their voices to the symphony. However, as soon as they saw the strange group of two humans, an elk, and two wolves, everything and everyone stopped to look at them. Many looked scared at the sight of this group, others just looked plain curious. There was a long and pregnant silence as they all looked at each other. The man nearer to San worked up the courage to talk to them.

"What do you wish from us?"

"A little hospitality if you could," said Ashitaka to the peasants, "we have traveled a long way and wish to rest in your village for a day or so."

Many people cried out in protest.

"A wolf– we can't let a wolf in here—"

"The children might get eaten–"

"Savages, who houses savages–?"

Their cries turned loud and angry, looking affronted at his bid. Ashitaka and San panicked a little, wondering how to get out of this mess before a young woman came out of the crowd. She wore a long, bottle green cape and a black dress, half hidden beneath the cape, rustling as if longing to be shown. As she walked in towards Ashitaka, the crowd calmed and quieted quickly. He could not see her face, hidden beneath her hood. When she was face to face with him, she raced her head and looked at him. She was very pretty, if not the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen but there was something else about her that caught his attention. Her eyes were a deep green, the color of emeralds and they carried a certain weight in them he could not put his finger on. She studied his face for a second before she looked at San, who looked back with narrowed eyes. Her gaze traveled to the wolves and elk before nodding. She turned to the crowd.

"Is this the village I think it is? Are we not friendly and hospitable? I say we let them stay as long as they wish."

No one said anything for a while but soon, people began to continue with whatever they were doing before. Many came up to them and introduced themselves before going back to their lives. The woman stayed nearby and when they were finally free, she nodded at them.

"Follow me, I'll show you where you'll stay."

She turned and walked through the market place. Many peasants bowed to her as they passed and she gave a small bow of the head to each. They gave the group space to pass, obviously still a little scared of the prospect of wolves but not saying anything. They looked around the wide range of things sold here, anything from food to clothes and even voodoo could be seen. It took them a while to get through the bustle of the market but they soon reached a more residential area. Many houses were lined up in lines, small and large houses, some looked well kept, others did not. They turned many corners until they reached a large house at the end of the street. She turned to them and smiled.

"The only house available is this one. You will all have to share it," she proceeded to bow before continuing, "I'm sorry but it is all we have at the moment."

Ashitaka smiled kindly at her.

"We appreciate it very much and we thank you." He bowed at her as well before continuing,

"My name is Ashitaka."

He signaled to San, "She is San and her brothers, Kendo and Kanha," he signaled to Yakuul last, " and he is my friend, Yakuul."

She smiled at all of them.

"Welcome to the village. I shall be back by nightfall to visit but for now, I must leave."

She bowed again and left. Ashitaka looked at the group and sighed.

"I guess this is it."

They mumbled something and briefly wondered, _how were they supposed to survive living under one roof?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

They soon found out that three wolves, a human, and an elk were not the best company to live with. There were many arguments that shook the houses' floor and rattled many windows. Heated arguments about living conditions, food, and other necessities could be heard from the house at the end of the street. San did not wish to sleep on the beds, she preferred the backyard and the grass, which had always served her as a mattress. However, Ashitaka countered that it would not only look strange but also they would seem like they did not find their bedrooms agreeable and upset the people of the village. She told him that this wasn't an opinion but a fact and yet another argument started. The two brothers, who were not very patient creatures, would have to roar loudly to stop them from arguing, which frightened Yakuul terribly. He ran out of the house and into the street, causing much fear among the villagers. It took a while for him to calm down and many apologies from the brothers.

Finally, night settled in and the arguments seemed to have stopped. Ashitaka left to do some necessary shopping, leaving San and her brothers safely behind.

"Is it really necessary for us to sleep in?" San asked, pouting slightly, looking like an overgrown child.

"I am tired of these unnecessary fights,"said Kanha tiredly, "We will sleep in tonight."

"Fine," San bit out angrily, continuing to mumble, "but I don't want to."

San walked to the bedroom and saw the bed. She curiously inspected it. She had never seen such a bed, high in the air with many poles of iron and wood. She had to admit that the wood was masterfully carved and the iron beautifully polished. _Was this supposed to make her sleep better?_

She prodded her finger into the mattress and was surprised at how soft it was. She pushed her hand into it, then kneeled on it and jumped. She felt a giggle bubbling up but choked it back. She finally lay on the bed and marveled at its softness. Sh felt as if she laid on a cloud, fluffy and soft, the perfect thing to sleep on. She felt her eyes starting to close, the day had been long and had exhausted her. Fighting took more strength than anything else she had done that day. She had never lived with other people before, only wolves and gods. She was not used to, no– she didn't want to be used to living with other humans. They probably did the same things Eboshi had done and rip the forests apart until there was nothing left. She despised them and wanted nothing more than be back home.

Her thoughts, along with the soft, comfortable bed, carried her to a slumber. She didn't even hear when Ashitaka entered with the mysterious woman that had treated them so nicely earlier. Her nose, however, worked even when she was asleep. It woke her up, skeptical about the scent, not at all like her brothers or the elk, more like Ashitaka's but less musky and more...sweet. A woman.

She got up and walked to the largest room in the den. It was night by now so a mighty fire was roaring in the fireplace. It lit the room, casting long shadows across the room and making the den warm and comfortable. The lady was taking off her cape, revealing a black dress made out of a thin material, simple and common. The woman, however, was not. She was incredibly gorgeous, her features serene and doll-like. Her face was fragile, small and white like a flower. Her emerald eyes shone brightly, though at times, they were half masked by her long eyelashes. She had a petite body, about San's height, perhaps an inch shorter but stood regal in her place.

Her cape laid neat beside her as she sat down, opposite of Ashitaka. He saw San standing in the bedroom's doorway and called her over. She looked at him h hesitantly but came towards him nonetheless. Her brother were already sitting next to Ashitaka, along with Yakuul who seemed to be as intent as the others. She sat next to him and watched the woman, her features lit by the fire, making her more stunning still. She looked at them for a second before she spoke.

"I am sorry for not introducing myself before. I am Chandra, I work at the palace that runs this town. I visit the town very often even though I'm not supposed to, that is why I had to leave."

"Why can't you visit the town?" San asked curiously, she had never heard of this before. Chandra looked a little taken back by her comment, as though she did not want to answer. Ashitaka touched her knee and explained the reason to her quietly.

"Servants of richer household are bound to their masters. They do what they are told and nothing more."

San frowned, not liking such an idea. She loved her freedom, she could do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted and to think that another person was bound confused her. She said nothing, though. Chandra continued to speak, looking at San curiously.

"All of you are not from around here, is that correct?"

Ashitaka nodded.

"We come from the North, not too far away but far enough."

Chandra smiled at them. Her eyes sparkled beautifully. They seemed to contain many feelings at the same time. One of them, San noticed, was of sadness, right in the corner of her eyes lay a sparkle of unshed tears. Chandra continued to speak though San had been to preoccupied with her observation to listen.

"...I would gladly tell you. All you need to do is go up to the palace and make an appointment. However, I must tell you that the Masters take quite a while to meet with you so please have patience."

Ashitaka nodded, understanding what she meant. They continued to talk a little more. She was especially interested in San and her brothers. They seemed to have taken a liking to her and allowed themselves to be petted by her. San rolled her eyes at their purring. They were acting idiotic, truly idiotic. Chandra asked San many questions, about her forest and her duties, to which San answered politely enough. Chandra had done nothing to San to make her think she was dangerous. I fact, she liked Chandra. She seemed to be a kind soul, understanding and open to new things. They continued conversing until Chandra excused herself, realizing she had to be somewhere. She bowed and bid them good night and they did the same, thanking her again for her hospitality. Once she left, Ashitaka suggested they also go to bed. No one disagreed this time since they were exhausted from a long day. Her brothers curled on the rug near The fire and fell fast asleep. Yakuul did the same, resting his head on top of Kanha and fell asleep as quickly asa the wolves did. There was one bedroom in the hut and Ashitaka had already decided that it belonged to San. He took out his bear skin and walked to the couch where they had been sitting on previously.

"Where are you going?" San asked from the bedroom's doorway.

"...To sleep," Ashitaka responded, watching her curiously.

"Why don't you come and sleep on the bed?"

"Because you are sleeping on the bed."

Her eyes narrowed. She saw nothing wrong with his explanation about their sleeping arrangements.

"You are going to have to explain this one because I have no clue about what you are saying."

Ashitaka sighed. He did not want to explain this to her. He was tired, very tired and wished for nothing more than to sleep.

"Just...trust me, yes?"

She sighed dramatically but nodded in agreement.

"If you want to sleep on a cloud instead of that rock, feel free to wander in."

She turned and went into the room. Ashitaka prepared his 'bed' and finally fell onto it, exhausted. He covered himself with the bear skin and prepared for sleep. However, it did not come. He tossed and turned but couldn't find a comfortable position. He finally gave up and threw the covers aside. He glared at the ceiling and entertained himself slightly by watching the lights dance around. He growled slightly at the thought that suddenly crossed his mind. He did not want to be rude, he was a gentleman, someone who did not want to get too close to temptation. At that moment, however, he did not care. His whole body was aching for comfort and rest. He quietly got up, walked to the room and entered it very softly. He tried laying down on the bed as cautiously as he could, trying not to make too much motion. San was lying on her side, facing him, her legs drawn to her chest and breathing softly. He smiled at her face, peaceful and lighted by the moon. She was truly naturally beautiful. She did not need the powders and rouge that other women needed. She had a beautiful aura around her, and it radiated when she was happy or angry or even upset.

He carefully rested on top of the covers since they had not been removed. San had her wolf skin to protect her from the cold. He sighed contentedly, glad to be on the warm, comfortable bed. His eyes slowly closed and his body began to shut down. However, they registered one thing before he fell fast asleep.

"Humans... so stubborn."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, for those who want to know why I took so long (in other words, hear me complain ) just go to the website provided in my profile, ok? And also, the story will get better and more exciting, just give me a while.


	4. Chapter 4

1Revised cause my writing has sucked lately.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Ashitaka did not know how long they were going to stay in this village, he thought that perhaps San and her brothers should get to know the town better. So, the following morning, after they were all awake and alert, he proposed the following.

"At around noon, I think that we should go and do some shopping--"

"But you already did shopping yesterday." San interrupted, tying her hair with a band she had found in the indoor bathroom. She had spent half the morning in there, asking Ashitaka why people needed indoor bathrooms and being surprised when Ashitaka told her that it was mostly a place where women could take a private bath or get reasy for a special occasion. Ashitaka had to admit he had been interested as well. He knew very few towns had this luxury since extra rooms, especially ones they truly did not necessarily need, were not cheap to build. He guessed that this town must be rich in whatever they sold or traded.

"Yes but I forgot a few things and we do not know the period of time we will reside here."

He looked to her brothers who saw through his excuses. They frowned and their voice rumbled with suspicion.

"The humans fear us. My brother and I will not go with you," Kanha paused slightly to look at his brother, "However, you may take San with you."

Ashitaka was as surprised as San was. She stopped fidgeting with her hair, which had become entangled with the band, to look at both her brothers incredulously.

"You–are sure?"

They nodded seriously before returning to the larger room in the den (which she found out was named the living room, though she couldn't figure out why since she was alive in all the rooms). Her eyes met his in confusion but he took this opportunity to smile encouragingly. She smiled uncertainly back and continued to wrestle with the band. Ashitaka walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, motioning her to turn around. She did and he began unknotting her hair carefully. San felt a strange satisfaction from these actions, like she had drunk something warm during a cold day. It filled her up fully and happily as she closed her eyes, feeling his fingers pulling stray hairs away from the band carefully and gently. After a while, he succeeded in taking the band out and smoothed her hair before announcing he was done. San turned around and thanked him. He smiled warmly at her before saying,

"Let's get ready."

San nodded and watched his retreating back thoughtfully. She felt a shiver go up her spine for no particular reason but many things went through her body for her to pinpoint one exactly. _These feelings are going to be the end of me_, she thought tiredly.

After searching through the closet, Ashitaka found a nice dress for San to wear. He did not think she'd be too comfortable in a kimono and since she usually wore a dress anyway, he thought a dress might be his best bet. He showed it to her, an encouraging smile on his face. Her face turned sour at the sight of the dress and she would not hear his many reasons. At the end, Ashitaka gave up and conceded that they leave as they were. Grumpily, she followed him out of the den and into the town. She stayed near him and they entered the town since the townspeople looked at them funnily. Before they left the house, Ashitaka had asked her to be in a pleasant mood and to enjoy their outing. San had only mumbled something which Ashitaka took to be an agreement to his bid.

Thus, the outing began. Her eyes soon began traveling over the many outdoor shops, full of beautiful kimonos and accesories. San could just imagine how beautiful women must look all dressed up and fancy. She briefly wondered if this is why Ashitaka had wanted her to wear the dress. _Is this what he wanted from her? He knew very well she wanted nothing to do with human things– so why would he do this?_

Her thoughts strayed from these thoughts when he pointed out a man who was balancing chairs on his head a few feet away. San smiled at the sight, the man seemed to take no notice at the four chairs stacked on his forehead and instead, continued to eat his apple. Her eyes were soon overwhelmed at the many sights before her. Ashitaka and San continued to walk happily into the market, full of food and fruits. This was the loudest out of all the markets and the most packed with people. They had to be careful not to bump into anyone but they did try many fruits, ones that were Ashitaka and San's favorite and others that they had never tried before.

To their surprise, they found that a lot of people were very friendly and offered the passing couple fruits and candy for them to try. Soon, they found themselves carrying bags full of food and sweets, many of them which would rot their teeth and send them howling with pain. They did not care but continued animatedly through the market.

After a while, San's eyes began to burn from all the sights and so Ashitaka suggested they head back. San nodded gratefully and followed him out of the market. They passed by the square full of clothes and jewelry once again and San's eyes averted to the many kimonos propped prettily on the wooden mannequins. She had to admit they looked very beautiful— in a girly sort of way. Her eyes traveled along the stores, searching for something that would catch her eyes. However, the idea of having all that cloth wrapped around her did not excite her. Perhaps that's why her eyes rested on a particular dress in a small shop. It was a very attractive dress, simple compared to the kimonos next to it, both in color and in the style but it caught her eye anyway. It had no lengthy amounts of cloth, nothing that made it stand out. It was a pure white with borders of dark green. The neckline was low enough to show her neck bone but not to be inappropriate and bordered with green leaves and other patterns. Yet, despite its casualness, it attracted her. For some reason, she could see herself wearing this dress and actually liking it.

Ashitaka took some time to notice that San wasn't behind him. When he could not feel her presence, he turned to find that she was nowhere to be seen. Trying not to panic, he began searching for her, retracing his steps, his eyes searching over the fair amount of people around him. When he finally found her, he breathed a sigh of relief. He walked over to her and found her staring off at something, obviously not paying attention to anything else. Trying to not reprimand her, he followed her fascinated eyes. She was obviously looking at the dress but he was surprised at how she stared at it, full of wonder and admiration. He, too, looked at the dress and had to admit it was fairly simple compared to the others he had seen. He realized, though, that San would not have liked to wear frills and ruffles all over. The colors were also plain but they were combined very easily, as if whoever made this dress knew the colors were not great separately but together they could blow you away.

"You like it?"

San nearly jumped out of her skin. He looked at her apologetically as she turned to glare at him. Her gaze softened at him before looking back at the dress, nodding slowly.

"Do you want it?"

She seemed to think about it for a minute before sighing.

"What would I need it for?"

Ashitaka shrugged.

"You may never know when you will need a dress."

San laughed drily.

"I doubt I'll ever accept an invitation to a festivity, Ashitaka." She turned and began to walk away, "besides, I have told you before, I have no need of human things since I am not a human."

She turned the corner without looking, distracted by the thoughts in her head. She did not notice the man in front of her until she walked right into him. She was about to fall when he caught her by the forearm and pulled her up. Ashitaka quickly ran up to her to see if she was all right.

San looked up to see who had caught her and her eyes met a handsome man, about Ashitaka's height, probably around his age as well. His eyes were a rich brown, almost an amber color that shone brightly even though he was currently standing in the shade. His features were sharp but contrasted by his soft eyes and even softer smile.

"Are you all right, miss?" he said, his voice rumbling from deep within his throat. San nodded, a blush creeping up her cheeks. What a stupid way to meet such a stranger!

"My name is Eriol, who might you be if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm San," she mumbled at him, not quite meeting his eyes.

"I'm Ashitaka," he said to Eriol, who nodded at him politely.

"You must be the couple that Chandra told me about."

Nodding to assure this was true, Ashitaka asked how he knew Chandra. His eyes darkened slightly but soon, an easy smiled formed across his face.

"She's a friend."

"Would you like to come visit?" Asiatica asked politely. Chandra had mentioned she would try to bring them more help and he figured this man might be it.

Eriol nodded and followed Ashitaka and San. San could see from the corner of her eye that he was very handsome indeed. Dressed in a navy blue trench coat with elegant pins and black boots, he almost seemed like someone of high importance. Of course, San did not know of the signs of importance in clothes and such but she could guess. Eriol and Ashitaka were now talking about the town and its people. Eriol seemed to know an awful lot about it. San guessed he must have lived here all his life. Ashitaka had other ideas, though. He knew this stranger was not a commoner. Maybe he had his own powers which influence the lords and help them out. They made their way through the isolated paths that led to the house and quickly returned home. San opened the door for Ashitaka since he had his hands full of bags and let him and Eriol in. They thanked her as she shut the door. Ashitaka went into the kitchen to put the bags down, excusing himself.

"Feel at home, Eriol."

"Many thanks."

He was about to sit when he heard the clicks of hooves. For a moment, he thought there was a horse around. However, to his great surprise, in front of him stood a beautiful and elegant elk. He kept his distance, walking to San who smiled at him, looking deep into his eyes. The elk soon walked toward him, more comfortable of the stranger and even nuzzled his nose to his arm.

"His name is Yakuul" said Ashitaka as he re-entered the living room, "Go ahead, pet him."

Eriol did so, struck at the magnificent coat of hair he had.

"I have never seen such an elk before. Wherever is he from?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you this," Ashitaka said as he sat down in the other couch, "but San, her brothers, Yakuul and I come from the far north."

Yakuul walked away from Eriol and went into the backyard. San followed him to look around for her brothers whom she had not seen or smelled since she entered the den. The backyard was quite spacious, enough room to house her brothers and Yakuul. However, San's eyes quickly scanned the area and found them quickly, lounging under the shade of a large tree but in deep conversation. Their heads quickly raised and sniffed the air, instantly spotting their sister. They said something to each other quickly before getting up and running toward her. They playfully rubbed against her and licked her, obviously they had missed her. She laughed at their tactics and pulled on their fur affectionately.

"Missed me much?"

The brothers growled loudly.

"It's boring here, sister," said Kendo, whining slightly.

"Yes, we have nothing to do but lay down and swat the flies away"

San giggled at them, they sounded like immature cubs again.

"Well, swat them all now because we have yet another guest in the house. You know how Ashitaka gets when we are not presentable."

"I resent that, San."

She gasped and turned, only to see Ashitaka and Eriol standing behind her. His eyes looked at hers playfully, obviously not hurt by her comment. Eriol was too busy being at awe at the two wolves to notice such looks by the two lovebirds.

"Eriol, these are my brothers, Kendo and Kanha."

"Amazing! They are—truly your brothers?"

San frowned slightly.

"Not by birth but in soul and spirit we are."

Eriol nodded, understanding where she was coming from and greeted the brothers who only nodded back at him. The day was nice, a little hot but it was stuffy in the house so they decided to bring the chairs out and talk there. The breeze that came once in a while was a great comfort and before they knew it, the afternoon passed by pleasantly.

They soon learned Eriol was in fact the prince of the land, appointed to become King as soon as his father passed. He spoke of his duties with no real enthusiasm, as if retelling some old story he heard at the pub. However, he did speak of his land and of his people with great pride. This seemed to contradict itself somehow, but it was understandable as well. He seemed like an honest man, he obviously cared for his land but cared not about the other responsibilities that came with being a king. He told them the land supported itself with the many foods they grew. The land was extremely fertile and could grow almost about everything. All they grew there had an exquisite taste which San and Ashitaka agreed whole-heartedly with.

The sun began to set and the breeze got colder with each passing minute. Eriol accepted the invitation to come for dinner but he had to return for now. San asked him if he could bring Chandra with him which caused a funny reaction with him. He blushed ever so slightly before nodding, bowing to them and taking his leave. Ashitaka noticed, as did San, but they said nothing. Instead, they let her brothers in and decided on what to cook. Once they decided, Ashitaka set off to work and to his surprise, San offered to help. Happily, he agreed and led her to the kitchen.

Ecstatic as he was, he should have foreseen the havoc a young, inexperienced wolf can be at cooking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The once clean kitchen was soon covered in potato peels and juices from other fruits and vegetables. San wasn't very good at peeling and had managed to cut herself three times. She didn't mind, though. Ashitaka had gently cleaned her wound and cured it, making her head spin and her heart work overtime. She tried to cut the carrots into slices but that had not worked either. Instead of cutting them , San had bit them into rough slices when Ashitaka had not been looking.

He gave her another job, a safer one in his eyes. She had to stir the thick soya based sauce slowly and gently so it could later be poured on top of the rice. San had not seen the point of the slow and gently part and instead, she stirred it wildly, spilling sauce all over them. Sighing, Ashitaka had took away the spoon and with one look at the room, gave up. She was sitting cross legged on the table, the bowl of thick soya sauce between her legs, her eyes following his tired body as he sat in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

Ashitaka glared at her slightly.

"Look at the mess. I'll never get dinner done–"

San looked around and saw the mess, though she did not know why it worried him so.

"Am I a nuisance?"

Ashitaka sighed.

Shaking his head, he said, "No, but be a little more careful."

Excited, she barked a little, something he had not heard from her in a while. He looked at her in surprise, her face lighted by a big smile. Chuckling, he got up and took the bowl from her. He put it next to her and came closer to her. Her breath hitched at his warmth and her heart starting getting faster. His strong arms surrounded her waist and pulled her to him, making her squeak a little at the friction between her and the table. She was afraid to look up, wondering at what she'd see in him. The passion scared her more than anything else so she decided to play it safe. He wasn't going to have that, though. His fingers lifted her chin, only to see her eyes shut closed and biting her lip. She felt his sigh rather than heard it.

"Why do you do this?"

Why? Does he really need a reason? Well, there was the fact that she was so connected to him , sometimes it felt like she didn't know where she ended and he began. Perhaps it was the torment of having all these feelings she's never had before. Or maybe the fact that she could not live in his world just like he could not live in hers. They'd be always be separated, always. Maybe it was the fear that he would leave her after he'd finally figure out the fact that their relationship was doomed. The feelings of sadness and loneliness... she could not deal with them. She was strong... but when it came to him, she was powerless.

He was still watching her, oblivious to these feelings surging through her body and mind. He lowered his face to hers, feeling her tense up at once. He bit back the sigh that was trying to escape and pulled away. He took the bowl next to San and carried back to the sink. He washed it quickly before saying, "We'll start over."

She felt her stomach clench at his tone, which was not rough or harsh but distanced. Her eyes prickled with some unknown feeling and she wished nothing but to feel his warmth again and not the emptiness which surrounded her. Maybe she was stupid. Maybe she was scared for nothing. She was San, the one that protected the entire forest and was trying to protect herself—wasn't she?

His back was still turned to her when she stood up and walked towards him. Trembling slightly, her arms slowly wrapped around his chest, her palms making friction with his shirt and her cheek pressed up against his back. He did nothing but stay, as if one movement would scare her away.

"I'm sorry I am so scared," San started softly, "but I cannot help shutting down when I—don't know what I feel."

She closed her eyes and breathed him in. A clump formed in her throat.

"We won't work."

Barely a whisper, he heard every syllable. His hands covered hers, small and white but skilled at hunting and other skills she had been taught. She was a warrior, unafraid by blood and death yet there she was, shivering and cold...because of him.

"We will," he said, his voice strong and unwavering, "If we let it."

That was all he had to say. She was willing to believe in it. San nodded, hoping to drown herself in his words. He turned around and lifted her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him by the waist with one hand and held her face with the other. Her eyes were still closed, though they opened once to see him and smile at him, twinkling by themselves. They closed once again as his lips met hers in a slow and tender kiss.

A moment of silence and peace passed by them, in the kitchen covered by the mess of her labors and smells of food and sweets. Undisturbed, the two lovers separated and held each other, comforted by the mere presence of each other and something else that lingered in the kitchen.

Hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Revised because my writing sucks lately. Sorry about the boy's clothes description, I'm truly bad at that sort of thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though it took them longer than imagined, the food was done in a matter of hours. By then, Eriol had come back with Chandra and were talking with each other, even the two wolves were making conversation. They all settled themselves around the table as Ashitaka and San placed the pots and plates full of delicious food, including Eel Domburi and Nikujaga. The table was set and they happily sat, preparing for a delicious meal. Once they thanked the hosts for the food, they all dug in. At first, no one spoke, all of them too busy enjoying such a fine meal. As time passed and bellies began to fill, they began to make conversation and found out a few things about each other."You know, "started Chandra, "We haven't known you for long but I, personally, feel really close to you."

"Mmm.."mumbled Eriol, putting the cup back down and swallowing the tea before speaking, "As do I."

"We feel the same way,"Ashitaka told them amiably, "Thank you for helping us out as well."

Eriol shook his head.

"Think nothing of it." He stabbed another piece of pork with his chopstick and loaded his plate with more eel, "I've always loved this type of food."

"What do you mean?" asked San curiously.

"Well, at the palace, my parents don't believe in such meals. We may throw huge feasts and all but most of the time the meals are bland and small, not at all like this."

Chandra nodded her head, chewing as she thought about what Eriol had said.

"How long have you two known each other?" asked San, passing the salad to Chandra.

"I don't know," she said, amazed at this fact, "since we were children, I guess."

Eriol smiled, recalling those days. He wistfully recounted those days.

Chandra was born into the maid's caste. She was a maid since she was old enough to walk, first to his mother but soon, she became his father's maid. As she belonged to the Emperor, only he had power over her. However, he had usually had let play with her until they reached their teenage years. By then, she was too busy to be with Eriol or was not allowed to see him anymore. Eriol continued to eat as Chandra took over the story.

"But by then, it was too late. We fell in love. We've tried to think of any way to be together but so far, nothing has come up."

"I'm technically not allowed to be down here,"said Eriol sadly, "and neither is she. But the townspeople never say anything and it's during these times that Chandra and I can be together."

"That's unfair!" exclaimed San, indignant at such rules, "If you love each other, nothing should stop you from being together."

Chandra smiled sadly at her.

"Our village may be modernized in appearance but our customs are still old-fashioned."

Eriol took her hand, smiling at Chandra reassuringly.

"We'll be ok. I'll find a way."

She smiled back and leaned in to kiss him, a small kiss but full of love built over many years. San felt a smile cross her face and turned to look at Ashitaka. He was smiling as well, though his dark blue eyes were concerned as he looked at the couple.

Once the meal was finished and the plates had been cleared, they settled in the living room for some tea and sweets. Their conversations reached many subjects. They talked of San and Ashitaka and how they met. Chandra and Eriol were very interested in their meeting and their relationship. He spoke truthfully of the things he observed.

"Must be hard to be with each other."

Ashitaka shrugged slightly, as if indecisive about this comment.

"At times, I guess." He smiled at San, who gave him her own small smile, "but we get through somehow."

Chandra nodded, holding hands with Eriol, seemingly more at ease around them. They expressed their comfort and love often, trusting San and Ashitaka to not turn them in. Chandra could see that these two were also in their own damaged relationship, for that's what it was. Every relationship had a certain something that prevents it from being too perfect. Whether it's something simple and visible or something so unfamiliar and powerful that it's way too hard to overcome. As for Chandra, she and Eriol had no deep secrets or anything of that sort. Even if they did, they trusted each other enough to let it out. Their problem was a simple one, compared to other ones. Eriol's family would object at such a relationship, nothing more. They did not find it suitable for a common maid to marry a Prince and future Emperor.

Chandra could see that Ashitaka and San had more than that to overcome. It was a deep problem, not only of where they could live together and make a home for themselves but an emotional meeting place as well. She could see, from the way San talked and handled herself, that she was uncivilized and more wolf than human. Ashitaka did not seem to be fazed by this and neither did Chandra. San was as much woman as anyone she'd ever seen. San, however, was not going to accept the fact that she was a human. To be in love with such an entity, a soul caught between two different worlds, was not going to be an easy task to overcome, if and only if they wanted to overcome the fact that she was in limbo.

Looking at Ashitaka, she held the sense that he was fine with her wildness, her torn image. All he had to do was find some common ground where they could live and love. Not an easy task, in her opinion.

Night brought on different sounds in the town. The loud, and at times obnoxious bustling of the townspeople quieted down and the sounds of nature took over. Now, it was the crickets and cicadas who shrilled loudly, as if harmonizing a symphony. Warm air blew in through the window and the stars shone with all their might, willingly giving light to those who needed it. As Chandra and Eriol departed, they left with a promise. To help them as much as they possibly could since they felt that as of now, they were really good friends. Ashitaka and San thanked them for their time and effort and reciprocated their feelings. Eriol left with Chandra, no longer holding hands and a walked as if they did not know each other but this was only physical appearance. San and Ashitaka knew they were always connected, mind and soul.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

San had never known what it was to live in a town, with so many other humans. Up until that point, it really did not interest her at all. Now that she was pushed into it, she realized that it wasn't so bad. Every day, she got up to an excellent breakfast, containing of many wonderful and different foods. Eggs, biscuits, bacon, and many other foods lay before her day after day. She happily gobbled it up, not even attempting to hide the fact that she was supposed to hate humans and all that. She could see that her brothers were not enjoying themselves as much, which pained her a little. Why could they not be as content as she was? That's when the difference between them started to creep inside San's head. It wormed its way in and would not let go so she was caught between happiness and sadness.

After breakfast, San and Ashitaka would go into town to buy more food or anything necessary. Ashitaka could not convince San to let him buy the dress but he did convince it to try it on. She entered the shop and without looking around, she swiped the dress off the hanger and started putting it on. It took a while for Ashitaka to explain to the woman in charge of the store that they were foreigners and did not understand the concept of privacy. A little embarrassed, Ashitaka led San behind a curtain where she could change. He kept forgetting she did not know about such things and while he didn't mind, it was strange, to say the least, when he had to come up with such excuses.

After a while, San came out from behind the curtain. She was a splendid dight in white and green. The soft fabric held to her body like a second skin, not because it was tight but because it fit her perfectly. Ashitaka had never seen such perfection , even when his sister had gotten her own clothes made specifically for her. This dress seemed to have been made just for her. The white accentuated her dark blue eyes, making them seem like the night sky. The dress was calf high and swirled every time she moved. She smiled brilliantly at him, twirling like a five year old.

"It's— perfect," she said in an astonished voice.

Ashitaka nodded, amazed at the sight before his eyes. Though she had insisted on not buying it, he could see the reluctance in her answer. After a while, they left the store, her eyes still shining brilliantly and his face still in awe at such a beautiful sight. San felt grateful at him. If it wasn't for him, she probably would have never tried it. She slid her hand inside his and after a moment, she felt his hand close around hers. Smiling, they kept walking and anyone who saw them would think, "_what a beautiful young couple_.' At that moment, they were.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How does he do that? Doesn't it cut him?"

"I don't know. I guess he practices a lot."

"How do you practice for something like that? You're stabbing your throat with a sword! I'm impressed. You humans have very mature levels of taking pain."

"I don't think---- Eriol!"

Ashitaka stopped mid sentence upon seeing Eriol at his door.

"I've got great news!" said Eriol excitedly.

"About?"

"My father's decision."

"Great! Come on in."

He entered the house after San and was followed by a hopeful Ashitaka. He could barely contain his excitement.

"After a long–er— talk, he finally decided to hear you out." He scratched his head as he continued, "Honestly, he didn't know you guys were living here but he doesn't like it. But he decided to fit you in for tomorrow"

"Perfect," said Ashitaka, smiling at Eriol, "Thank you for all your help."

Eriol waved his hand, as if swatting away a fly.

"Think nothing of it. I'm glad I have met such wonderful friends. However, he will ask you who's responsible for your stay. Anything of that sort, you will place it on me. Do not mention anyone else but me. Understood? "

Ashitaka nodded and thanked him again.

They continued to talk as San went to tell her brothers. It was finally going to happen. Though she enjoyed living there (to her huge surprise) she had not forgotten her task. She needed to get to the forest. Who knows what has happened to her forest during all this time. She needed to get back with the apes and revive it.

She ran to the backyard to tell her brothers. They were as excited as she was, perhaps even more. They would not tell her, of course but these few weeks had been hell for them. San may have enjoyed herself but they certainly had not. Unlike San, they could not leave the house when they wished. They had tried once but the town's reaction was to be expected. Two wolves wandering the town markets was not the best scene to see. Needless to say, after the commotion they caused, San was surprised the Emperor had not learned about them.

San began to worry as the day set. She would leave this to Ashitaka, of course. That's why he had been brought along. He was to be the mediator, in a way. He knew what to say, make them understand what they needed to do. Besides, he could control his temper. San could go off in a second. It was a good thing San decided to bring him along.

She was still nervous, though. If the Emperor refused, how would they get through? It was more than a week's journey around the village, more if the weather decided to be nasty. To top it all off, they had spent a little more than a week here already. They were wasting time, precious time. San could feel the forest within her but it was gradually fading. San knew this was not serious but she missed her forest and the feeling she got from it.

She would have to wait until tomorrow to relax. Once she got an answer, whether it was yes or no, she could formulate a plan around it. Stroking her brothers, she hoped dearly the answer was yes.

Finally, the morning came. To no one's surprise, the air was tense and worried. Ashitaka suggested they look presentable. San knew where this was headed.

"NO!"

"Listen, I'm not doing this because I want you to but because you have to. It'll make a better impression on him."

"So you want me to change myself for the Emperor?"

Ashitaka growled, throwing his hands up in the air, feeling exhausted at her attitude. He walked toward her, grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her slightly. He was getting tired of her stubbornness. She was completely unwilling to listen to him. _Did she think he wanted her to change? This was his big master plan for her to become human?_

"Do you want to get to the forest? Yes? Then for once, be quiet, swallow your pride and do as I tell you."

A little flabbergasted, she said nothing as he let her go and threw the bag containing the dress on the bed. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door quite loudly. She had never seen his temper quite like this but decided right then, she didn't want to see it again---- at least for today. She opened the bag and took the dress out. She gasped.

She expected the dress from the closet, the first one he had suggested once. However, this was the same dress she had fawned over a couple of days ago. She smiled and felt a little bad for making him get so angry at her. Their tempers were on edge and she guessed she wasn't helping. Happily, she removed her clothes and put on the dress. As before, it fit her perfectly, as if designed for her. She took the bag from the bed to put it on the floor but it felt heavy. She looked in it and found a box. Interested, she took it out and peered inside. She found a pair of pretty green sandals. They were high heel sandals though the heel was not too big. She tried them on, amazed at the new experience. They fit her perfectly and she mildly wondered how he knew what size to buy for her. She decided to show off for her brothers but instantly regretted her first steps. She half collapsed when she first started walking. Her feet were not used to being so high off the ground even though the heel was an inch long. It felt funny to walk with such contraptions on her feet but after a few tries, she was able to make it to the door without falling. Walking into the living room with little support from walls, she happily paraded for her brothers, who were now grumbling as Ashitaka brushed their fur. He looked up, the anger gone from his eyes and replaced instead with amazement. Her brothers looked at her, also amazed but not at how beautiful she looked. She looked positively human. She was smiling, obviously pleased but they said nothing. They would discuss this later.

"You look very beautiful, San," said Ashitaka quietly but unwavering. She blushed slightly but thanked him nonetheless. She helped him brush her brothers while he prepared himself. He was also wearing something new, probably had brought it when he had gone shopping for her dress. A robe-like dark blue shirt, stopping at his waist, with black pants completed by his hand-made boots. He did look very handsome although San was sure that handsome is not what he was going for. The shirt's color was very deep blue, it accentuated him very well, not just his eyes but his very presence. San couldn't help but stare at him as he prepared their lunches and was only brought back to reality when her brothers growled angrily at her.

"You're pulling my fur!"

"Sorry..."

After a while (it was really more of an hour and a half), they finally felt ready to leave. Double checking everything, they left for the castle in which the King resided in. Their appointment was for early in the afternoon. They did not want to be late even though they already were a little. Hastily, they ran out the door and hurriedly headed for the castle. San was nervous but not because of the Emperor. She knew how much was riding on this meeting. She had already decided to keep quiet, something that hurt her tremendously. It was her forest after all. It was _her_ duty to find a way to save it, instead of having Ashitaka do it for her. However, she had already swallowed her pride for other things so she could do it for this too.

The walk was not a long one, they made it there on time. The palace was huge, she could see it must have cost a lot to build it. Elegant ladies walked by them, wearing incredible kimonos and their hair were teased to incredible heights, supported only by a couple of hair sticks. They gave them with a frightened looks as they walked by. They paid no attention to them, though. By now, they were kind of used to it. They walked up the stairs, feeling a little nervous when the guards stopped them and asked them for confirmation. Ashitaka gave it to them and after close inspection, they walked with therm to the chamber where the Emperor resided. Outside the room, they spotted Eriol who waved the guards away. As they left, he gave them an encouraging look and walked into the chamber with them..

The room was huge, both in perimeter as well as in height. The roof was high, a crystal chandelier hanging from the middle of it, dangerously swinging from the wind coming in from the tall windows. The carpet covered the whole floor, elegant and stylish, the design was intricate and colors vibrant. The furniture resting on the carpet also seemed to be expensive. There were three couches around the main table where the Emperor was currently sitting at. They were deep red in color, matching with the carpet. Even the pillows seemed to be pricey, made out of the most rare cloth in the area. The room gave them a feeling of emptiness though it was elegantly furnished and full of other interesting objects.

The Emperor was situated in front of the largest window, the sun coming in from behind him, making him glow with an important radiance. He sat with his hands clasped together, looking at them intently. He did not seem to be as surprised by the wolves or even scared of them He fixed his eyes on them, an unwavering gaze that gave them the impression of emptiness. He gave off the radiance of power but his eyes were expressionless. He signaled them to sit down at the chairs in front of him. Ashitaka grabbed San's hand and led her to the chair. It was warm and slightly sweaty. He tightened his grip on it, hoping to give her a little more confidence. Eriol sat next to Ashitaka and the two wolves settled at San's side as she sat down.

No one said nothing.

A few seconds passed in silence.

Ashitaka opened his mouth to start but the Emperor stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"I have been informed you have been living in my Kingdom for a couple of days now."

"More than that, Your Majesty."

A nerve twitched in his temple.

"Very well. Who gave you permission to do so?"

Ashitaka gulped.

"I did, sir," said Eriol, his voice strong.

The Emperor fixed him with a steady look, not empty anymore but instead filled with a sort of dislike towards his son.

"You have no command as of yet, Eriol," the Emperor said, his supreme tone echoing slightly in the large room, "Do not get carried away."

Eriol's nostrils flared, his eyes flashed dangerously.

"I will try not to, You Majesty." The last words came out with a bitter taste.

"What is it you wish on the other side?"

"To obtain a few things our village needs."

To explain what they were looking for and what it was needed for was too much to explain and he preferred to not go into it. The simpler the better.

"Are you intentionally being vague?"

"No, Your Majesty. I am simply telling you what our mission is."

"I suppose you want permission to cross the town when you go back as well?"

Ashitaka nodded.

The Emperor's eyes rested on him then moved to San. He could see nothing peculiar about them, except for the fact they owned a pair of wolves. He saw no harm in letting them past. However, one thing bugged him in the back of his mind. It hurt his pride to be kept in the dark about them. Eriol had purposely done so, as he did many other things. Though he was his son, he did not feel connected to him. Eriol had always been distant, wishing to read and play with friends rather than to study the subjects the Emperor had given him. They were essential since he was the future ruler of the area. But he never showed any interest. Instead, he chose to occupy his time with the townspeople and his servant-girl.

He cast a look upon them again before nodding.

"Very well, I see no harm in letting you pass,"sighed the Emperor.

He reached into his drawer and after rummaging a little through it, he brandished a piece of paper before him. He signed it with a quill pen and handed it to them.

"Sign the paper and show it to the guards when you leave" he said in a sort of bored voice, "I'll deal with your re-entry when the time comes."

Ashitaka nodded an signed the paper. He handed it back to him but the Emperor did not accept it.

"She needs to sign as well."

San's heart dropped. _Sign?_

"I'm afraid she does not know how to sign, Your Majesty."

The Emperor cast a disgusted look at the girl before nodding at Ashitaka.

"Very well, sign for the girl."

San felt anger rise from the pit of the stomach. _How dare the man look at her so? She was not educated in human business but the look was one of disgust_. Her temper had always gotten the best of her but she managed to bite it down, forcing the most inner part of her to calm down.

Ashitaka signed the paper and handed it back to him. After a quick inspection, the Emperor handed it back at him and dismissed them.

"Eriol, stay."

With a quick look back, they left the chamber.

Ashitaka held San's hand once more, he could feel her shaking with what he thought was nervousness. However, as they left the palace, she let out a fierce growl and started marching back home. He opened his mouth to say something but the wolves interrupted him.

"Better not, Ashitaka. Let her burn her anger away and then try to speak to her."

"Believe us, boy. We know from experience."

Ruefully, he stood quiet as she disentangled her hand from his and marched angrily back to the road leading to the house.

It took a lot for Ashitaka not to laugh at the sight of San, in such a beautiful state as she was, her dress flowing through the air and heels barely connecting with the gravel, stomping madly and awkwardly through the streets of town.


	6. Chapter 6

Revised because writing sucks.

* * *

San was upset, to say the least. Upon returning home, she went into a rampage so loud that Ashitaka could barely understand what she was screaming about. What he did know was that her pride had been hurt and knowing her, she wouldn't calm down until later that night. Her brothers were the only ones who stayed with her while Ashitaka went to the kitchen to make supper. He knew he shouldn't say anything for now, perhaps when she was more calm. He didn't like the look the Emperor had given her either. The Emperor didn't understand their lives, couldn't possibly grasp their journey so far so Ashitaka had not become as enraged as San had. He purposely left out their whole story for he knew the Emperor would not comprehend. Even though Ashitaka did not like to judge by first impressions only, he had to admit the Emperor seemed to be peculiar. Something about his postures, his eyes, his whole aura gave Ashitaka the feeling he was dealing with a very close-minded person. The Emperor was distant with all he said and did that Ashitaka was surprised someone like Eriol could be his son. Nevertheless, the Emperor had granted him passage through the town and for that, he was thankful.

The light from the day was setting, the sky had turned red and orange and the sun was slowly hiding from their part of the world and would soon be shining on the other. With food, San had calmed down a little, though she still growled every now and then. They decided to leave the next day, after Eriol and Chandra would come see them and they could thank the couple for all they'd done. However, they did not have to wait until the next day. Too busy enjoying their meal, they were quite surprised when Chandra burst in their home, looking pale and panicked.

"You must hide me!"

Without a word, Ashitaka got up and took her by the arm, leading her to San's room.

"Don't open the door for anything."

Nodding, San started to clear the table. While in the kitchen, she heard loud knocks against the door. She did nothing but put the dishes next to the small sink in the kitchen. The knocks continued, becoming harsher. Kanha and Kendo started growling at the door but their growls were not as loud as the shouting outside.

"Open the door this instant!"

"Open by the Emperor's command!"

Ashitaka left the room and calmly opened the door.

"We have the Emperor's order to search every house in this vicinity."

Ashitaka stepped aside quietly.

"If it is the Emperor's Order, please do so."

Three guards entered the house, spreading out throughout the rooms. San said and did nothing as they turned the kitchen upside down. She noticed the big rifles on their backs and the many small knives in their belts. After inspection of the kitchen, they swept into her room. San looked at Ashitaka fearfully, his eyes meeting hers calmly.

The guards looked under the bed, in the small closet, between every space imaginable. They were about to leave when the guards signaled the small window in her room. They opened it and looked out. It was still light and the rays of the sun were still strong. Their eyes searched over the small backyard. The yard was covered in grass, in some places it was quite tall and in others, it was bare. The trees that grew there were tall and very healthy, full of thick leaves. The guard signaled for the others to go search outside when the door suddenly slammed opened.

Eriol burst in angrily and demanded the guards leave at once. Though the guards put up quite a fight, Eriol still had some power over them and they saw no choice but to leave. As soon as they left, Eriol asked Ashitaka the whereabouts of Chandra. He told him and Eriol quickly snuck out back to get her.

"Doesn't he think the guards will be suspicious of his attitude?" asked San worriedly, her eyes scanning the yard for any suspicious action, "those guards are sure to tell his father."

"I don't think he cares about that right now. In fact, I don't think he did that if he didn't have some sort of idea of what to do."

Once back with Chandra, Eriol quickly told them what had happened between him and his father. His father may have been a close minded person but he was not stupid— or forgiving.

He already had given Eriol a chance to cut ties with Chandra but in seeing that he had not, he gave Eriol no choice.

"We're running away."

Chandra gasped. She opened her mouth to fight back, knock some sense into him but Eriol stopped her.

"My father will not care. Mother is six months pregnant and it has been said it will be a boy. My father will get his future leader, he doesn't need me."

"Eriol, you love this town, the people. I cannot let you..."

"I also love you."

A silence settled over the small house. No one said anything. There was no need to. San quietly wondered why Chandra was not fighting back, she had known her to be a strong willed person, that's why San had taken such a liking to her. However, she was not in the position to tell them what to do or not to do.

"You can come with us," said Ashitaka, sitting down on the small couch, "we can stow you away when we leave."

"Ashitaka—"

"You've already done so much for us, let us do something for you."

Eriol looked at him for some time before nodding.

"The guards will probably come back later tonight."

Ashitaka nodded grimly.

"I'll get everything packed," said San quietly.

"I'll help," said Chandra and followed San into the bedroom.

Eriol and Ashitaka talked quietly amongst themselves, the two wolves also helping them trying to figure out a plan while San and Chandra started packing. The two women said nothing as they preoccupied themselves with taking everything they would need. After a while, Chandra sat down on the bed and started to cry quietly. San panicked. She had never dealt with a crying person, much less a woman. Frozen in her spot, she tried to think quickly about what to do. She considered calling Ashitaka but Chandra helped her out.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable," she said quietly, "I don't think you've ever dealt with a crying woman."

San nodded ruefully but was less panicked. She sat down next to Chandra and patted her shoulder.

"He's doing this because he loves you."

Chandra smiled and nodded.

"I will not stop him. San, I have to confess something."

"What is it?"

"It's difficult to say... I've missed my monthly bleed."

"Uhhh–"

"Do you know what that is?'

San smiled shyly, shaking her head.

"You don't get it?"

"Get what!"

Chandra sighed, settling herself for the conversation ahead.

"You don't bleed every month?"

"Ew– why would I?"

Chandra frowned. She didn't know any woman who didn't bleed monthly. Well, that wasn't true now that she really thought about it. She did know one. She was the only woman in the Emperor's army and worked very hard. She was very muscular and athletic, perfect at every sport she tried. She never got her bleeds either. San was similar in some ways. As the guardian of a forest, Chandra guessed that she was always busy with one thing or another and very athletic. Perhaps this was the reason.

"Well, in some cases, such as yours, you don't get it until you're a little older," she started, carefully thinking of how to explain a woman's menstrual system to her in a way she wouldn't freak out. She already was.

"But the rest of us bleed every month, for a couple of days and then it stops and repeats itself every month until we are older– much older."

San's mouth was hanging open, astonished at such a disgusting cycle.

"And you don't die?"

Chandra laughed softly.

"Astonishing isn't it? We only lose a small amount of blood. Besides, it's kind of built in with our system."

"Why does it happen?"

"Well, if you bleed, that means that you have not had relations yet and you are not with child. If, like me, the blood does not come— it most likely means you're pregnant."

San looked at her, understanding what she was telling her.

"So... you're with child?"

Chandra nodded, smiling kindly at her.

"Well, that's great– right?"

Chandra sighed, her smile disappearing and a worried frown came across her beautiful features.

"Hopefully."

"Have you told Eriol?"

Chandra nodded, sadly looking at the door where they could hear Eriol and Ashitaka conversing still.

"That's why I didn't say fight back at Eriol's suggestion. He's doing it for all three of us."

They said nothing for a while. Soon, Chandra sighed and got up, finishing the rest of the packing while San kept sitting, her mind far away. Though she was worried for her friends, a part of her hung onto a small question in the back of her mind.

_Relations...?_

* * *

The plan was not simple. To get Chandra and Eriol out of the town, they had to hide them well and without the guards noticing them. They had entered the town with little but now, they had to leave with two extra people. Ashitaka guessed the guards had to check their possessions so they could not just hide them away. They needed something else.

With that in mind, Ashitaka decided what their plan would be.

"San and Eriol, you two will be on your own. I trust you two can handle it, right?"

They nodded, quickly packing the little they would need in a small bag. They packed away rope, a pair of hooks, and put on their cloaks. Meanwhile, Chandra was being covered in bandages and wrapped around in her cloak tightly. Once they were certain they were done and double checked they had everything, they quietly left their house.

The weather was a bit cold, the winds biting their skin and the sky was covered in gray clouds. It was going to rain, no doubt about it. Concerned, San pointed this out to Ashitaka who in response said, "Nothing we can do about the weather."

True enough, it began to rain.

Once the gates were in sight, Ashitaka nodded at Eriol and San, who nodded back and began to climb the nearby house, heading straight for the roof. Once the got there, Ashitaka took Chandra and the rest of the gang and led them to the guards. At once, they were stopped by the gate.

"Papers?"

Calmly, Ashitaka handed him the papers. The other guards began rummaging through their bags, feeling for anything peculiar. Suddenly, he heard a rustle from on top of the house next to him, then a groan. Ashitaka began to cough loudly causing the guard to look at him funny.

"Excuse me."

"This is for you and the girl, right?"

"Yes."

"I need to see her."

Ashitaka fidgeted a little, stepping back to hold her hand.

"Well, she really isn't comfortable with that, you see—"

"Excuse me but I said I need to see her face."

Hesitantly, Ashitaka nodded at her. She took her hood off, slowly and deliberately. Her hands were heavily bandaged as was her face and neck.

"She has leprosy, you see—"

The guards recoiled in disgust and waved at her quickly, signaling to cover herself once more.

"Leave then. Now."

Nodding, Ashitaka took her by her hand once more and led her out, followed by the two wolves and Yakuul. Once outside, they tried very hard not to panic, for San and Eriol were nowhere to be seen. They were close to making it when...

A loud noise came from inside the gates. It sounded like a scraping sound, then a thud and loud groans. They were overcome by the shouting of the guards, all on high alert. Cursing, Ashitaka took Chandra by the arm to hide her, the two wolves growling fiercely into the night. The gates opened and many guards came running out. They grabbed Ashitaka and hit him in the temple with the butt of their pistol. For a second, he saw darkness and heard nothing for a few moments but it was just enough for the guards to tear him away from Chandra. He felt himself being dragged by the arms, heard the panicked shouts from the guards being attacked by the two wolves and a shout from a familiar voice.

"Ashitaka----!"

* * *

When Ashitaka finally opened his eyes, the low throbbing in his head intensified to the point where he felt nauseous. He had been thrown in a dark cell where the only source if light was through bars and at the moment, they were hitting him straight on his face. Groaning, he lifted himself to a sitting position and shook his head slightly. His legs had been tied but his hands were still free. It took him a while to get his bearings straight but he quickly remembered last night. He crawled to the bars and looked around. There was one guard near the chamber door, he still had not noticed Ashitaka as he was too busy with his breakfast. Ashitaka could see the keys dangling off his belt and tried to think of a plan.

He needed to get out of here, that was for sure. He needed to look for San and Chandra. Eriol must have been thinking the same thing so he was likely to find him along the way. Now the problem was how to get those keys. Throwing himself back into a lying position, he began to groan loudly. Though he was only acting, the pain in his head was so intense he knew a part of him was really just relieving himself from the pain as well. The guard came and stood in front of the bars, kicking them angrily as Ashitaka's groans became louder still.

"Shut it or I will shut you up!"

"Water— please!" whispered Ashitaka, as if every word was painful to even say.

"What? What the hell you said?"

"Wat— water–"

The guard bent to where Ashitaka was, trying to decipher his mumbles when a pair of hands wrapped around his neck and slammed him against the bars. With a groan, the guard blacked out and slid to the floor. Ashitaka reached for the keys and started counting them off. First, he undid the chains on his feet before opening his cell. He quietly walked to the door and opened it, creaking slightly as he peeked his head out. There was one long corridor to his right, he appeared to be on the last cell of this hallway. A guard was standing at the start of the corridor but he had not seen Ashitaka.

Staying in the dark part of the corridor, Ashitaka quietly gripped the keys tightly in his hand and inched closer to the guard. He came into the light and the guard easily spotted him. Ashitaka had always been agile, he had been training with his elders since early childhood. With the curse put on him, his agility became faster and stronger. With necessity, he could have no limits. At this moment, the necessity was to get to San and Chandra and with that in mind, he fiercely slammed the guard against the wall and punched him hard in the stomach. The guards eyes bulged slightly before rolling to the back of his head and his body became limp. Ashitaka quietly put him down and looked to his right. To his surprise, there were no guards along the corridor but nevertheless, he walked slowly and deliberately.

There were many cells in this hall as well, though he could not hear if they were occupied or not. He sneaked quick peeks through the barred windows in the door but they were all empty. It was easy to get lost through the maze of long halls and doors and Ashitaka's head was quickly spinning. Sighing, he shook his head and tried to relax. He needed to find them soon or else he'd be caught. Thinking logically, he remembered that there were two guards by his cell but so far, he had met none. Maybe there were guards by the cells holding people only. Hoping he was right, he set out once again, this time praying he'd find some guards. After a while of searching, he finally heard them. Two deep voices echoing loudly, by his left. He peered around his corner and saw the back of the two guards. Quietly, he sneaked up to them, mentally cursing for not having any weapons. All of a sudden, the guard laughed and turned around, spotting Ashitaka and shouting at his friend. Cursing out loud this time, Ashitaka fiercely dodged the guard's punch and ducked, stretching his leg and swinging it around, causing the guard to fall back. Ashitaka quickly grabbed one of the many knives in his belt and swung it at the other guard. The knife barely missed its target but brought Ashitaka enough time to punch the fallen guard in the stomach, making him lose consciousness instantly. He took another knife from the guards's belt and swung it toward the second guard. This time the knife connected with flesh, his outer thigh and the guard howled with pain, collapsing against the wall for support. Quickly, Ashitaka pointed his pointer and middle finger out and stabbed his finger in the back of his leg and the guard moaned softly before his leg gave out. Blinded by the pain, the guard did nothing as Ashitaka took his keys and started speaking to the prisoners. Ashitaka was lucky to have been taught all the pressure points on the body. They became quite helpful when he didn't want to inflict too much damage.

As far as he could see, none of the prisoners were women. He tried his best to search around quickly but time was passing fast and he could not find San or Chandra. He turned the corner and found no guards, only an open cell door. Voices from excited men wafted through the air, cheering and boasting to each other. They were obviously doing something they should not be doing, perhaps torturing a prisoner. He didn't have time to deal with them so he turned back around to get answers from the guards when he heard a growl. This was no ordinary growl but a familiar one. Very wolf like and fierce. The guards laughed again and began to shout obscenities at the prisoner.

Ashitaka's blood boiled. He could feel a darkness inside of him he hoped he would never feel again. It was overwhelming and for a moment, he stopped thinking. He walked back to the fallen guard and took three of his knives when the guard suddenly grabbed him and tried to hurt him. Without a moment of hesitation, Ashitaka took the knife and slashed his face before taking his two fingers and poking jabbed him hard, near his heart. The guard's body began to convulse and his eyes started rolling madly in their sockets. Without looking back, Ashitaka got up and walked around the corner, quietly and calmly.

The sight that met his eyes did not help the situation out.

Four guards were in the cell, along with San. Three of them were holding her against the dirty wall, obviously one of them had not been enough to withstand her fury. If the scene had not been so disgusting, Ashitaka might have felt proud. However, the guards' intentions were obvious. He could see San was tired, she had probably been fighting for a while. A couple of bruises and cuts disfigured her lovely complection and her hair was matted and dirty. Her back was to the guards, her face smashed against the cold hard stone. The guards were laughing, oblivious to the man standing in the hallway and it wasn't before long before they heard something travel through the air and hit one of the guards straight on the man's temple. He fell back, blood running down the side of his face along with a white substance, his eyes open and lifeless. The other guards quickly let San go and came after Ashitaka. Taking a deep breath, he met their knives with his own, slashing through flesh and bone alike, using everything he had been taught to reduce such scum to ashes. The small cell soon reeked of blood and death, all mixing in with the anger from Ashitaka and the fear from San. After taking the knife out of the last guard's eye, he turned around to find San standing up in a corner, staring at him with big blue eyes. The knife dropped, clanging loudly in the now quiet cell.

"You all right?" said Ashitaka hoarsely, extending his hand.

She nodded, looking at his blood covered hand and waving it away. Carefully, she stepped over the dead men and stood in front of him.

"Are you alright?"

Looking around, Ashitaka shook his head.

"I don't know. What I do know is that we have to find Chandra."

Nodding, San led the way out while Ashitaka tried to wipe the blood on his hands by rubbing them on his trousers.

It wouldn't come off.


	7. Chapter 7

Revised because writing sucks

San had to admit she was a bit shook up. The guards had tortured her, it was obvious by the many bruises she now had on her face and arms. They had tried to touch her in places where she knew they could not touch. In a small corner of her mind, she had remembered her conversation with Ashitaka about her body. Many parts of her, along with many actions, made him blush so bright that San often laughed at his expression, getting an angry look from him in return. She wasn't aware of the many things that humans did when they were in love but she knew one thing. Whatever the guards were trying to "take", as so they put it, was not supposed to be taken that way. With anger and fury, she had attacked them and hurt them quite badly. That's when things turned for the worst. No matter how strong San was, three grown men were no match for her, especially since her energy was draining quickly. She was extremely relieved when she saw Ashitaka standing in the doorway. However, she had not been prepared to see such a side of Ashitaka. San knew, as a human, that Ashitaka could be cruel and harsh. Many humans were; in fact, they were surrounded by them. But to see Ashitaka, who was always calm and steady suddenly lose control of his anger and unleash such human destruction was not something she had been prepared for. So as they kept searching for Chandra, San couldn't help but be cautious around him. Not in fear that he would do something to her but in fear for his own safety.

Ashitaka led the way, carefully scanning each area before they went ahead. San was already confused by the many passages and she was sure he was as well. Before long, she heard Ashitaka curse loudly.

"We're back to my cell!"

Sighing wearily, he indicated for them to go back when a hand grabbed San's arm as she turned the corner. She swung her leg forward and connected with a man's neck.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"Eriol!"

Incredibly happy to see Eriol, San jumped and hugged him. He patted her back and he nodded to Ashitaka, who nodded back at him. His bright eyes were now sober and his hair was in disarray, long strands had escaped the bonds of the bun he usually wore, a sign of royalty.

"Where's Chandra?" asked Ashitaka as San let go of Eriol.

"I don't know but I have to find her."

"We'll help," said San quickly, looking at Eriol fiercely, " we'll get her back, don't worry."

Studying her face, once so white and pure but now covered with bruises and dried blood, he shook his head.

"This does not concern you anymore. If you go now, you'll be able to leave without too much trouble. I already explained to my father that I forced you into this so you don't have to worry."

"Eriol!" cried out San, amazed at such unselfishness.

"Please! I feel that tonight, my father will finally see the unhappiness the people in the village feel."

San looked at him, confused. She had not seen any signs of unhappiness in this village, nothing strange or evil. She did notice that the people didn't like the Emperor so much but it was just a simple dislike, nothing serious as far as she could see. But in the back of her mind, she remembered the battle that had led them here, as if destiny had called them—.

Ashitaka said nothing. The two men looked at each other for a while before Ashitaka sighed.

"If there's anything we can do---- don't hesitate to ask."

Smiling, he nodded before grabbing Ashitaka's hand and shaking it. He turned to San, who was still looking at Ashitaka in surprise, and gave her a hug, smiling at her as he wiped a trail of dried blood from her face. He turned and walked back to where he came from. As he turned the corner, he called out,

"I will ask one favor," he turned to look at the couple and his eyes shone brightly, "take care of each other, all right?"

Ashitaka and San nodded at him, thanking him for his kindness before he disappeared around the corner. They stood there for a minute, looking at where Eriol had been standing before turning to each other.

_Now what?_

They decided to keep a low profile as they tried to find their new target. An exit had to be here somewhere and they had to quietly find it. Ashitaka did not want to repeat the scene at San's cell again.

"Why aren't we helping Eriol again?" whispered San, as they turned yet another corner.

"Because he is right. This is between him, his family, and Chandra."

"Why can't we just knock some sense into them?"

Inching along the hallway, he grabbed San's hand and kissed it, much to her surprise. He turned to face her with a smile on his face.

"Not all of us respond to your violence."

Smiling back at his teasing, she bit his knuckles.

"Just you, right?"

He laughed softly and took a good look at her. Her eyes were downcast, eyelashes long and thick, hiding her blue eyes from view. They did not hide the frown forming across her brow.

"This is your blood, not theirs," she mumbled, carefully studying his beaten, red knuckles.

Looking at his hand, he guessed she was right. The pain from the fight had not reached him yet.

"Mmmm, probably."

Angrily, she slammed his knuckles against the wall, causing him to wince but thankfully, he held in his shout.

"What's the matter with you?" he whispered harshly, his vision slightly blurry from tears caused by the pain.

"You're an idiot!" she hisses at him, taking his hand again to repeat her actions. He saw it coming this time and stopped his hand from connecting with the wall.

"Have you gone insane?"

"Have you, Ashitaka?"

A couple of footsteps came running from their side and Ashitaka put their little fight on hold as he opened a cell door with the keys he still possessed and pushed San in, closing it quietly behind him.

"We have to go the showing area, as many soldiers as we can spare..."

Their voices trailed away.

Ashitaka opened the door and looked around. They were alone once again. He signaled San to come out and closed the door again. San said nothing, she kept walking around the corridors, trying to find the exit as they had before. Sighing, Ashitaka realized he had to be the one to start the conversation.

"I can't fell my hand–" he whined slightly, not very prince-like but still rubbing his knuckles and wincing dramatically. San raised her head, nose pointed to the sky and kept walking.

Trying another tactic, he rested against San as they walked, sliding his hand in hers as they came up with yet another long hallway, this one had many doors in it. San tried to shake him off but to no use. He was bent in annoying her until he received an answer.

"Why are you so upset?"

San kept quiet, checking the doors for an exit. After a while, she turned to look at him with an angry expression.

"I'm relieved you saved me but you should be more careful!"

Scoffing, Ashitaka gave her a withering look.

"I was."

"No, you weren't. You had a three knives and you went up against four guards, unprotected and mad with anger!"

Ashitaka kissed her temple, much to San's annoyance.

"Says the girl who entered an angry village with only a knife, got shot in the face, and tried to kill Eboshi with the entire village surrounding you with knives."

San looked at his superior face and pouted.

"That's not the point," she mumbled resentfully.

"Then what is?" he laughed.

"Listen, I've never felt protective for a human before. You're all so weak and easily killed."

Ashitaka was about to retort sarcastically but he decided not to.

"Well, I don't kill so easy and besides—"

"An exit!" interrupted San excitedly.

Ashitaka swallowed the rest of his words and checked around. It was a bit dark but the door led to stairs and that was the best option they had so far. Holding hands, they started going down quietly. After a while, they found another door and decided to check it out. Opening the door silently, Ashitaka suck his head out and peered around. To his surprise, the door led to the outside. He swung it open and led San out. The sun was blinding them, the heat almost unbearable once outside. Not having enough time to enjoy the weather, San told Ashitaka she wanted to see if her brothers were safe. Nodding, his gaze went to the sky. Getting his point, San walked around to find a suitable house and started climbing. Helping each other, they got to the roof and looked around. Frowning, they saw that the town was too quiet and too deserted. Very few people were walking around and it was still noon. They shouldn't have been complaining, this way it was better for them. They wouldn't attract too much attention. San cupped her hands to her mouth and started howling. Ashitaka kept the lookout while San conversed with her brothers.

Once San told Ashitaka that her brothers and Yakuul were safe and expecting them, Ashitaka decided to go see what was causing such commotion to their right. Instead of getting down, they skipped over the roofs of the houses, thinking it'd be safer and they could not be so easily spotted. Once they got there (their destination was farther away than they thought), the settled themselves on the nearest roof of the scene. Their mouths dropped open as soon as they laid eyes on what was causing the commotion.

Hundreds of the townspeople were angrily shouting and screaming with a fury unknown by anyone. They all seemed to be many headed monster, shouting loudly, their voices booming but the message was clear. They were shouting against the injustice happening before their eyes. The hordes of people were barely being held back by tons of soldiers, firing their guns into the air but Ashitaka knew it wouldn't be long until they'd start firing against the crowd. However, he still couldn't see what had caused such an uproar. San was also trying to get a closer look and it wasn't until she gasped that he actually saw what was happening. He could not bite back his own gasp.

Raised on a pedestal, a woman was hanging from her hands, held up with thick ropes, her clothes in disarray, her once beautiful face was now dirty and bloody. Her hair was flying all over the place and her eyes were shut tight, her face contorted in pain and sadness. The Emperor was easily visible. He had put on his best clothes and jewelry, looking as if he was attending an important party. A heavily pregnant woman was next to him, looking down to the ground but even from far away, they could see her face twisted with sorrow. The Emperor looked bored as usual, playing with his rings, twisting them around a few times. They all seemed to be waiting for something— but what?

San had already gotten up, ready to leap down. Ashitaka could do nothing to stop her, not that he wanted to. He was getting ready himself when the crowds abruptly stopped shouting. It was such a drastic difference that San and Ashitaka stopped to see what happened.

From somewhere in between the crowds, a man was walking out. He was not stopped by the guards as he entered the small area around the platform where Chandra was currently hanging from. Her face barely lit up as she saw him. His calm face soon changed as he got closer to her. This time guards did stop from getting farther.

"Let her down," he strongly commanded, his voice loud enough for San and Ashitaka to hear.

"I will," drawled the Emperor, still twisting the rings on his fingers, "once we come to a conclusion."

Eriol's face turned angry as he reached into his belt and took out a knife. A collective gasp came from the crowd.

"Ashitaka..." whispered San worriedly, but what could they do?

"You want a conclusion?" Eriol shouted loudly and angrily, "Very well, here's your damn conclusion."

And without a moment of hesitation, he raised the knife to his head and cut off his bun. The lump of hair fell to the ground but it was so quiet, you could hear every strand hit the ground.

"Let her go, I am no longer a prince."

While the Queen had started to cry, the Emperor did nothing but merely looked at him wearily.

"It means nothing. The girl still belongs to me."

Eriol said nothing and for a moment, the two men looked at each other with pure hatred. How a father could hate his own son in such a way was unknown to Ashitaka. But this hatred was dark and sincere. The Emperor had no regards to his son's feelings and only to what his duties were. The Emperor's short-sightedness of such issues caused so much unhappiness in his village, that it could no longer be contained. Eriol turned and started walking toward Chandra. The Emperor gave a quiet command and four guards came towards Eriol. Though he fought with all his might, more guards came and quickly held him down. The Emperor walked up to the platform where Chandra hung from. He turned to the townspeople and spoke.

"As the Emperor of this town, my command is final. This command is for all those who decide to take your life in your own hands. It is not so. I am your God and my word is final. You need an example, then I'll give you one."

The Emperor walked away, nodding to a man on his right.

The man nodded back and picked up a whip from the floor. The world seemed to go by in slow motion as the scene unfurled. Without hesitating, the large man brought the whip back and slammed it against Chandra's back. A blood-curling scream filled the air, freezing the blood in everyone's vein but not as much as it did to Eriol. The man started fighting back against the soldiers as Ashitaka and San tore through the crowd. They made it to the front, bruised and hurting, only to be stopped by the guards who were now pointing the guns at them.

Eriol seemed to be possessed.

The whips kept falling on Chandra's back, her screams almost as loud as the weeping coming from the crowd. The Emperor did nothing but stood there, a blank expression on his face.

Eriol had six men holding him back but with the knife in his hand, he became a madman. He started slashing anything that moved with fierce and fury, his blue eyes turned red as more screams wafted through the air. Chandra seemed incapable of breathing properly and hung loosely, only tensing up when the whip fell on her bare back. As the whip retracted, it sprinkled blood all over the platform which already contained a small puddle of blood below her limp body.

Eriol was finally free. He started heading up to the platform when a couple more guards stood in front of him, their guns facing him directly.

"Would you really kill your own son!" shouted Eriol hoarsely at his father, his face twisted with anger.

"You're no longer my son," retorted the Emperor quietly, looking straight at him, then his gaze fell to the clumps of hair on the gorund.

With his head lifted in the air, Eriol walked on forward, ignoring Chandra's cries of dissent. A shot rang in the air. Eriol shook. After a moment, he continued on, the blood flowing from his arm. The crowd's cries were becoming louder.

Another shot was heard. Once again, Eriol stopped moving for a few seconds before continuing on, the blood now flowing from his leg. Another whip fell into the air, another shot still. Such symphony of hate kept on and helplessness fell into the background. The crowd pushed on forward, hard enough to scare the Emperor. He called on guards to protect him but did nothing to stop the violence by the platform. Confusion surrounded everyone and Ashitaka was pushed from all around. He tried to feel for San, the guns firing and the whip's lashing in the background still. The people broke through the guards' line and more bullets fell, this time against the crowd. Ashitaka called out for San but could not find her anywhere. He could no longer see the platform or hear anything more than the townspeople's unhappy cries and the guns firing into the afternoon sky. Pushing harshly, he saw a hint of green hair. San was fighting with all her might against many guards who held on to her. Ashitaka was at her side in a second, both of them fighting against the guards' grip. More shots rang out and Ashitaka pushed them to the floor. The crowd was stomping all over them and there was no more visibility. Panic took over as Ashitaka took San's hand and started running, they needed to get to Eriol and Chandra.

Their agility helped them jump over people and guards alike until finally, they saw the platform. Chandra was no longer hanging but crouching on the ground, holding Eriol's head in her lap and crying softly. Her back was not visible to them but her shoulders were slashed and bleeding profusely. They looked at Eriol. His eyes her closed, blood was spilt all around them, his clothes were torn and tattered. She raised her sad eyes, full of tears, her face covered in blood and looked at Ashitaka.

"He's dead," whispered Chandra brokenly, but it was loud enough to resound through the smoke filled air.

"He's dead."


	8. Chapter 8

Revised because writing suck

* * *

The next moments seem to be a blur to San. She couldn't quite remember what they did afterwards or what was said. She did find herself to be in a quiet room, Chandra sleeping face down on a bed next to her, and Ashitaka was talking to an old lady holding bottles of greenish liquids. The lady excused herself and left them alone. Ashitaka stared at the door for some time before taking up a chair and sitting in front of San. His gaze turned to Chandra, her back uncovered by the comforter but her wounds had been cleaned and were now covered in a green goo. She was fast asleep though her face was still sad and her sleep disturbed.

Eriol had been taken to another room, where he now rested until they could figure out what to do. Ashitaka took a good look at Chandra before taking San's hand and leading her out of the room.

"Where's the Emperor?" asked San quietly as soon as they were out.

"He's hurt but safe. The bodyguards were no match against the townspeople."

San stared at him, eyes worried and thoughtful.

"There is good news, though," continued Ashitaka, "He's let Chandra go. Well– he's announced her to be a whore and has thrown her out of the town."

San sighed angrily but she had no more energy to react physically.

"So– what will she do?"

"She can't stay here, that's a fact–"

"She'll come with us, then!" said San excitedly, her face lighting up at once, "she's not that pregnant, it'll take a while until she gives birth and by then, we'll be back home."

Ashitaka looked at her thoughtfully but his own face became a little brighter.

"We'll run it by her."

San nodded happily but her eyes soon returned to their somber look.

"What about Eriol?"

Ashitaka looked at the door to his left, on the other side of the hallway.

"He'll be buried by us, the townspeople, and Chandra tomorrow. The King doesn't want anything to do with it."

San looked at the door and shivered. Death had never scared her. When you lived with nature surrounding you, death was only a part of life. For her beliefs, she would gladly fight and is need be, die for them. But when she had witnessed such a waste of a life, such injustice between family, it was a different thing. It was murder.

Her shiver did not escape Ashitaka. He put his arm around her and led her down the hallway. Turning a corner, he pointed to a door.

"There's your room for now."

She turned to face him.

"Where will you be?"

He nodded at the door in front of her own.

"Right there."

San nodded and thanked him. She dragged herself to the door and opened it. Ashitaka smiled at her and she did the same. He turned and walked to his room, obviously in need for a good rest. San barely made it to the bed before she collapsed. After a minute or so, she gathered enough energy to wiggle into a better position. Her body screamed for sleep but her brain was wide awake. Images of the day passed through her head, things she did not want to remember.

Being brought up in the wild was enough to make her strong against a lot of things. She had gotten hurt lots of times, seen and tasted blood, opened her skull open hunting and cut herself too many times. Blood and gore were old news to her. So why was this hurting her so?

She had seen worse things in the forest. Old and weak beings were always killed by stronger ones. Yet, she couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes as she witnessed the whole day again in her head. Her vision was blurry and for a moment, she panicked. She pressed her fingers to her eyes and found they were leaking. She had never truly cried before. The only times she cried was when she was in pain and even then, her body did it automatically. She had never cried without physical pain.

The pain in her chest tightened as she thought what would happen with Chandra and her child. Alone in a world that was harsh and cruel, San wondered what they would do? San knew enough about the human world to know that a woman had to work hard to maintain herself and a child without a husband to help her.

But she had them. San would do anything to help her out and she knew Ashitaka would do the same. She wondered how Chandra would feel when she woke up. After all, losing someone you love is not something that can be mended or forgotten with a few hours of sleep. Feeling cold at the thought, she put herself in Chandra's shoes.

_Ok, that was a bad idea._

Feeling worse than before, she curled into a ball and tried to fall asleep. Her fur always kept her warm but the cold was not from outside but from inside of San. Sitting up, she looked at the door for a while. Making up her mind, she got up from the bed, opened the door and quietly walked to Ashitaka's room. Peeking in, she saw him covered in his skin, facing the window, his breathing steady and calm. She could always come to him for comfort, she knew. But the comfort she always needed was how he was always steady, unwavering and constant.

Almost like a child, she poked his back repeatedly. He was taking up the whole bed, leaving no space for her. He mumbled a little but remained fast asleep. She looked around for water but found none. A little disappointed, she looked at him again. She walked around the bed and found the perfect spot. His left arm was under the pillow, his right stretched across the bed. She lifted his arm and snuggled in, bringing his arm down around her waist. Breathing in his scent, she felt happily drowsy and his breathing lulled her to sleep. Though she was extremely content, a part of her felt guilty. She was happy with the man she loved but there was a woman a few doors away who would not feel this again. With a slight frown on her face, she fell asleep, her own breathing as constant as Ashitaka's.

The morning was a beautiful one. The birds seemed to have prepared happy melodies just for this day. The sun decided to shine as bright as it possibly could and not a single cloud covered the sky. The temperature was perfect because the wind had decided to bring in a delicious breeze. Such a beautiful day was picked to mourn a beautiful person. A lot of the townspeople came to the funeral, some had casts and some sported bruises and injuries. They didn't care. Eriol had made lots of friends in town with his kindness and bright smile. The villagers seemed to have known the couple very well, as Chandra said to them after she had woken, they had helped them hide their love from the King.

They had found Chandra already up and bustling around in the morning, preparing the little details for the funeral. She had decided to bury him as soon as they could. The days were hot and humid and he wouldn't last too long, she had explained to Ashitaka as they brought her to the room, her back covered in blood and sweat. She had stayed eerily quiet as San treated her wounds with alcohol, making sure they were properly disinfected and clean. She did not cry out once or even move around. Her face was frozen in an expressionless emotion. San had said nothing. If anything, that had made San feel more uncomfortable. After she had finished, Chandra had announced she was tired and would go to sleep. San had nodded and Chandra fell asleep as soon as San left the room.

Chandra greeted Ashitaka as she continued to get ready for the funeral. Some women were with her, making the food and arraigning it on the table. They were currently residing in the house of a friend of Chandra's. This was the closest house to the town cemetery so they had decided to stay here for the night. The women were too busy to pay attention to Ashitaka but Chandra came over for a while.

"I'm fine, stop worrying so much," said Chandra as she dried her hands on her apron, her face tired and weary, "where's San?"

"She's still sleeping, I think."

"Well, tell me when she wakes. I want to thank her for taking care of my injuries, she was very caring with them."

Ashitaka nodded and was about to express his concern again when Chandra shushed him and began pushing him out of the kitchen.

"No more, no more. I have things to do. Out!"

Seeing no choice, he let himself be pushed out the kitchen. Sighing, he walked back to his room slowly. At least San wouldn't kick him out. In fact, she had come to him last night. He had not felt her get in bed with him but he guessed her abilities to be so quiet were part of her wolf training. Nevertheless, it had been a surprise to find her next to him in the morning. True, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw her but he figured it must have been the leftover nerves from last night. Still, waking up to someone he loved was not a bad thing. He had been given the chance to really look at her, without San complaining about how creepy it was or muttering something about humans. He had never doubted the fact she was beautiful, he had seen it from the first day he met her. Fierce eyes had captivated him from the first second he saw her. Her fearlessness had entranced him and her quick comments had entertained him. But when the day was beginning and San was like any other human, sound asleep and tranquil, he could have misjudged her for something more ethereal. Green hair was not common, even in the strange world he lived in. But now, he saw the green hair was tainted with dark undertones and her choppy hair was no longer so choppy. It had grown over the few months he had not been with her and it was now shoulder length. Her face was a perfect oval shape, her completion was usually clean but at the moment, signs of the guards' abuse still stood out. Her lips were generous, nose small and pointed and she smelled of woods and wildflower.

He smiled at the image, hoping he wouldn't have to wait too long to have such a moment again. Carried by his memory, he barely noticed he was outside his room but he made sure he opened the door quietly, hoping to not wake up San. He let himself in and looked around. San was not in bed anymore but the window was open. Frowning, he closed the door and walked to the window, sticking his head out to look outside. A door shut from inside the room, making Ashitaka jump and hit his head against the window. Seeing stars, he turned around to see San walking around, clutching a small towel around her body and a white dress in her hand.

"Uh–"

"Good morning, Ashitaka," said San, smiling at him. He smiled back reluctantly.

"I missed my morning baths," she said conversationally, as she put the clothes on the bed and turned to the small closet in the room, taking out her shoes and bringing them over, "I like feeling clean first thing in the morning."

Ashitaka said nothing but nodded slowly. The towel was way too small for her and the fact that her skin glistened and glowed was not helping Ashitaka's trance.

"Ashitaka– Ashitaka!"

His attention snapped back to her face.

"Yes?"

"I said you might want to turn around. Or would you rather I go back to my own room?"

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he was about to respond that it was the best idea she's had but she took it another way. Her towel dropped to the floor.

Ashitaka cursed quietly and his eyes averted to the corner of the room.

"What are you going to wear to the funeral?" asked San as she pulled on her clothes.

"Uh-- I'm not sure yet. I forgot to ask Chandra."

"She seems weird, doesn't she?"

Making sure his eyes didn't move, he nodded solemnly.

"She's trying to deal with it. There's little we can do except to be there for her."

San nodded (though Ashitaka didn't see it) and she sighed.

"When are we asking her to come with us?"

"After the funeral, she'd busy at the moment."

San nodded again and looked at him funny.

"I'm done, you know."

Sighing quite loudly, he looked back at her, ready to reprimand her but a lovely sight shut him up. San looked quite pretty in white, almost angelic. If it wasn't for the fact that the change of clothes was for a funeral, he might have been more excited about it. He walked over and sat on the edge, looking as San put on her shoes.

"Can you pass me the towel?"

Nodding, Ashitaka took the towel from the floor and handed it to San. She shook it before she started to dry her hair. The morning was hot and quiet, the only sounds were of the birds and San's annoyed sigh.

"Stop looking at me, It's creepy!"

"That's all right, I had all morning to look at you, anyways."

San's cheeks turned pink.

"Sorry– It was just for tonight."

Frowning, Ashitaka shook his head.

"Don't apologize. I rather enjoyed seeing you first thing in the morning."

"Well," continued San as she got up and went to the window, running her fingers through her hair, "I thought you may be a little upset. I didn't know if you would appreciate me being all over your space."

"I don't mind at all!" said Ashitaka lightly, walking over to her and putting his arms around her waist, "In fact, If you'd like to do it more often..."

Forcing back the childish giggle bubbling in her throat, she cleared her throat and looked outside. San felt Ashitaka very clearly behind her, her body fitting perfectly against his, just like last night...

They stayed quiet as they saw the bustling of the many villagers, preparing food and bringing candles or carrying vases full of flowers. It seemed all was ready to go. Nevertheless, they stood there for a while, their minds wandering aimlessly before a knock on the door brought them back to their senses. They turned to find Chandra standing in the doorway, looking tired and a bit agitated.

"Everything's ready. We should go now."

Nodding, they separated and walked over to her. Smiling, they stood by Chandra's side and walked out the door, a heavy feeling settling in the morning air.


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to thank those who reviewed and kicked some sense into me. I have not been wrting well at all but I have fixed the mistakes. It doesn't really change the story but it does go with the setting a lot more. Thank you to all those who gave me that well deserved tap on the head.

Also, the new character is introduced to move the story along (as in the journey to the forest) and to add some lighthearted humor.

* * *

The funeral was a new experience for San. She knew nothing of the traditions of humans but she was in for a surprise. Her own mother's death was the only close event that connected her with any sort of arrangement for the dead. She, along with her brothers, had searched for her body and honored her by placing her in the middle of the forest, where she would slowly decay and become one with the forest. However, humans were different. Eriol was laid down on a pyre made of wood and after a few words from those closest to him, he had been set on fire. Chandra was the one who lit the pyre, tears streaming down her face but she was usually quiet, compared to the rest of the townspeople, who's sadness seemed overwhelming. Ashitaka and San had accompanied Chandra to watch the burning of Eriol's body while the rest of the townspeople left to eat or drink. The tables were set with many types of food, the rice had chopsticks stuck in them, something done only at funerals.

After a while, Chandra asked for a few moments alone and they obliged, not that there was anything else they could do.

San gratefully sat on a chair and rubbed her nose. The air was filled with the stench of burning flesh and she felt it was being imprinted into her very skin.

"Don't worry, the smell will subside in a few minutes."

Smiling gratefully at Ashitaka, she nodded.

"Have you attended other funerals?"

Nodding, he quietly sipped his drink.

"My parents' funeral," he said calmly, looking at the dark smoke looming overheard, "I was too young to remember everything sharply but there are a few pieces of the memory."

He turned to look at San, who was looking at him intently. He did not expect pity or even sadness from her. He knew her too well. For her (as well as for him, now that he thought about it) death was only a part of life. No one, not even Gods escaped it. But she did caress his face consolingly. He smiled. Yes, death was a part of life and there was nothing left to do but expect it but such a realization did not stop the pain from losing a loved one. Leaning against her hand, he stayed for a moment before sighing and kissing her hand. He turned to see Chandra walking back towards them, her eyes red and blotchy.

"It's almost done. We just have to wait until the ashes cool down so we can continue."

Ashitaka nodded, handing her a cold drink. She took it gratefully and drunk it quickly. She took the seat next to Ashitaka and watched the flames in the not so far distance. The smell hung in the air, of death and a sense of ending. San was getting a headache. The sun's blasting rays were not helping the overwhelming heat, the bird's chirping was awfully loud, and San could no longer think properly. She wished for nothing but to be back in whose house they were currently staying in. Ashitaka noticed her uncomfortable face and suggested they go into the neighbor's house and wait there. San agreed quickly and even Chandra nodded. They walked quickly, past the many townspeople who were too into their own conversation to notice them. They only thing on anyone's mind was Eriol. Looking at Chandra, San felt bad for feeling so awful. She knew Chandra felt worse than she did at the moment.

They spent the rest of the time there, sitting awkwardly while the other townsfolk shared stories about Eriol. Chandra would join in every once in a while but it was just out of manners. She was not feeling so comfortable as well. In fact, once it had been announced that the ashes should be coll by now, she jumped up and headed straight to the door. Ashitaka and San followed her and noticed that her eagerness soon subsided as she neared the pyre.

All that was left of Eriol was spread across the pyre. There was short bursts of wind but not strong enough to lift all the ashes. Chandra slowly picked some up in her hands, tears running down her cheeks again and into the ashes, marking dark spots in it. She gathered as many of the ashes into a small vase and handed it to Ashitaka. Then, she took a small vile hanging around a piece of string from her neck She put some ashes in there as well before tying it securely around her neck. Turning around, she took the vile from Ashitaka and led the crowd towards a road. They walked for a while, in silence and they soon reached the edge of a small cliff. They were facing a river and here, the wind blew stronger, a big contradiction to where they had just come from. Here, Chandra opened the jar and with a small whimper, she let the ashes fly in the wind. They stood for a few seconds but soon, the villagers returned to where they came, leaving only Chandra, San, and Ashitaka standing there. San walked over to her and patted her shoulder, the only way she knew how to comfort her. Chandra played with the vile around her neck.

"He may be free now but a part of him will always be with me."

* * *

Chandra reluctantly accepted their invitation to stay with them. She explained that she did not want to become a burden (since she was pregnant) but they made her see that she truly was not going to be one. Besides, as San so eloquently put it, "That child is not going to pop out anytime soon!"

They set off the same day as the funeral, only because San's brothers were becoming impatient and worried about how much time it was taking to get to the apes. To their surprise, they encountered little trouble leaving town, especially with Chandra.

"I think he's glad to be rid of me," Chandra said once they left town, each of them carrying bags of food and clothing the townspeople had so kindly given them. The two wolves met them outside, followed by Yakuul who happily nudged his master in the arm. They explained all to the animals as they walked ahead, the two brothers shaking their head disgustedly, muttering something about humans and violence. Chandra said nothing as they walked, only that most humans were not so bad. She stared pointedly at Ashitaka s she commented this.

They walked for the better part of the afternoon, getting their old rhythm back quickly. By sundown, Ashitaka, Yakuul, and Chandra rested while San and her brothers went to hunt for some food. Chandra was very curious to see San in her natural way, not at all civilized but wild like her true nature. She got the chance as the chase of a boar got too close for comfort. San usually hunted with her brothers deep in the forest but this one boar had been close to the edge and they had taken that chance. The animal ran wildly, trying to escape and finding no way out of the cage San and her brothers became. Kanha was the first to attack, biting the boar on his back, making him squeal with pain and run. However, the pain made him blind and he ran straight into Kendo, whose jaws clenched around his back. San jumped into action, pouncing on Kendo and from on top of him, she took her knife and with a quick but powerful movement, she slit the boar's throat. Blood ran down her fingers and arm as she raised them in victory. The small wolf family smiled and congratulated each other while Chandra forced back the urge to vomit. Ashitaka was caught between being proud of San and worrying about Chandra. The wolves dragged the bloody corpse over to Ashitaka, who quickly stood up and suggested he left it where it was. Chandra was looking awfully pale.

While the San and Ashitaka started cutting up the boar, the two brothers went to the river for a quick bath. After most of the bloody work was done, San and Ashitaka brought back plenty of meat to cook and eat. The boar's corpse was left to decay in the forest, as San usually left the dead animals to become fertilizer for the trees and meals for countless of insect and animals. After San made sure all the meat was brought over, she too went for a bath and left Ashitaka and Chandra to cook.

Once they were all clean and ready, Ashitaka presented them with a fine meal of cooked meat and vegetables (though the brothers skeptically tried some of the food, they settled for the raw meat). It was nothing fancy as it had been during their stay in the village but enough to sustain them for a while. They talked while they ate, much about nothing specifically but they did learn a few things about each other. As night began to fall, they began looking for a place to rest. They usually stayed near the river, it seemed like the safest place in the forests. Chandra had been a bit skeptical about the situation but she figured they knew what they were doing. After all, they had survived so far. The night overcame them and the world went quiet, except for the crickets and cicadas.

They all settled for the night but none of them could sleep. Too many events had happened, too many things had changed way too quickly. To sleep was proving to be quite a feat so they settled to look at the stars in wonder. They whispered into the night, as if to not arouse whatever beings were sleeping along with them. Soon, the talks of constellations and far away planets lulled them to sleep. Whether they slept peacefully or not was another story.

The rhythm the group settled into was short lived. They traveled for a few days before they discovered (from a few animals living in the small forest) that they were very close to the old ones, as they called it. The old ones consisted of the oldest forest they knew and it contained the oldest tribes of animals anywhere. Getting excited, they prolonged their traveling hours, only stopping when they couldn't see anymore. Because of this, they all grew very tired quickly. It was on a certain night when they collapsed from exhaustion that they met a young man.

The two wolves had not bothered to take a bath and had fallen asleep as soon as they hit the ground. Yakuul had taken their lead and soon fell asleep, almost on top of them. Chandra had excused herself and went for a long bath before she retired for the night. She left San and Ashitaka alone, both were already lying down on the ground, and neither had bothered to put anything under them. They could feel the wet grass and moist dirt but they did not care. Their limbs ached and they're eyes were getting heavier by the minute. They could feel the world slowly slipping away, the sounds of the forest became less, and their vision turned black when—

"Ahhh!"

The sound of Chandra screaming jolted San and Ashitaka back into reality. The two wolves sprung back to life as well and they all ran to see what had happened. They found Chandra wrapping a long cloth around her body as she stepped out from the river. She bumped into Ashitaka as she did not see where she was walking.

"What happened?" asked Ashitaka worriedly, looking at her scared face.

"A man--there was a man in the river."

San quickly walked to the river bank and looked around. She turned around to tell them she could see nothing when she spotted a man in bandages come from behind the,.

"Ashitaka-" said San loudly, pointing behind him. They turned and the two wolves ran towards the man, growling menacingly.

"Woah!" screamed the man as he jumped to the nearest tree and began climbing it, hoping the wolves could not climb. He turned to see them sink their claws into the trunk and spring to the nearest branch. Cursing, he continued to climb until a female's voice called out into the night.

"Leave him be!"

He looked back to see the wolves hesitate and then jump back down. The woman stood under the tree, looking up, obviously searching for him.

"Come down, coward and explain yourself!"

A little angry at being called a coward, he made sure his bandages were put on properly before jumping down. He looked at the group of two wolves, a man, and the two women. He recognized the woman next tot he man, it had been the woman he'd scared in the river. Looking straight at her, he bowed his head.

"I apologize, lady. I did not mean to scare you or look at you inappropriately," he laughed a little, rubbing his hair, "I think I was a little more scared than you were. Not many come so deep into these woods."

"And you are?" asked the man next to the woman.

"Oh! I'm Liseiji, I live in this forest."

The girl nearest him looked at him funny.

"You? You live here?"

Nodding, he smiled at her.

"And you might be?"

"San and these are my—"

"Not to be rude but can we continue the formalities somewhere else? I'm kind of cold."

They turned to look at Chandra, who seemed to be a little annoyed. Smiling apologetically, they nodded and walked back to the camp, leaving her alone to put on her clothes.

"So you are San and you are the guarding of a forest, he's Ashitaka and he's helping you in some sort of quest," continued Liseiji animatedly, thrusting his head at Ashitaka, "and the two wolves are your brothers?"

San nodded.

"Whoa! This is a weird group you got here."

He settled himself on the ground when they reached their camp, fixing his bandages nonchalantly.

"How come you live here, Liseiji?" asked San, interested that he could have survived in the wild.

"I had no choice," he said happily, still fixing the bandages on his leg, "I got kicked out of my town."

"Why?" asked Ashitaka, sitting down next to the wolves who were looking at Liseiji with distrustful eyes.

Waving his hand in the air, as if swatting a fly away, he said contentedly,

"Because of my appearance," he shook his head, " but the real question is, what are you doing here?"

"We're looking for a forest, human," spoke Kanha for the first time, making Liseiji jump a little, "It is supposed to be near."

"Yes, the oldest one around, right?"

The two wolves nodded, surprised that he knew this.

"Yeah, I've heard of it. It's supposed to be near the Southern part of this forest. But I think the hardest task is finding the way out of this forest first."

He laughed heartedly as he said this, obviously enjoying their little discussion. San looked at him funny. She had never met such a peculiar human. He said something about his appearance and he was heavily bandaged and yet, he was no cheerful and happy. She continued to stare at him as he spoke to her brothers directly, not at all scared of them but speaking as if he talked to gods every day.

"If you'd like, I'll help you. I know the forest well, it'll take two days, at most, to get through."

Ashitaka thanked him for his kindness to which Liseiji responded with a happy wave.

"Think nothing of it!"

Chandra came back in the middle of their conversation and settled next to San. She too looked at the man strangely, as if seeing an alien being. Liseiji apologized to Chandra again, happily adding that she was truly gorgeous and should not be embarrassed. Chandra let out an indignant scoff before she announced she was settling for the night. She bid them farewell and went off to sleep.

It wasn't long before Liseiji left them to rest and announced he'd be back by morning. He bid them a happy farewell before disappearing into the night. San and Ashitaka made sure they slept on something comfortable this time but sleep would not come. Finally, San spoke what they were all thinking.

"We've had the strangest things happen to us, Ashitaka."

Nodding, he turned his head to look at her.

"We cannot say we have not had our share of weirdness, then."

Smiling, San agreed with him. She turned to face him and curled up into a ball, pulling on her fur to keep her warm. She closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her.

* * *

Liseiji was true to his word. The next morning he was there to wake them up, bright and early. A bit annoyed, San reluctantly got up. She glared at him before waking up her brothers who also growled menacingly at Liseiji. He laughed at the sight of them, not quite believing they had chosen to make this journey when they were so sluggish so early in the morning. After a while, they had everything prepared and they set off into the forest. Even as they began, San could tell this forest might have been small but it was very complicated. Small rivers got in the way, the trees were pretty big and they all looked alike. There weren't any paths, for human or animals. Usually, the forests had well worn paths to the rivers or to the dens of animals. This one had none. San could easily get lost and even her brothers seemed to have a hard time finding their direction.

Liseiji kept up a stream of chatter, telling them everything he knew about the forest, which was quite a lot. It was an old forest, not as old as the ones around them but old enough. He had lived there for a couple of years so he knew his way through it. He had worked as a foreman of construction back in his villages. He made sure the houses built were sturdy and safe to live in, "which is a difficult task when all you have is wood and a bit of clay," he told them lightheartedly.

By the end of the day, he informed them that they were half way there.

"By the end of tomorrow, you guys will be on your way!"

But for that night, they settled again in the woods for a night of sleep. Liseiji accompanied San and her brothers on their hunt, not to join but to watch. He told them he usually hunted small game such as wild rabbits but never big animals. Needless to say, he was more than excited to see San and her brothers take down a wild boar all by themselves.

Once they settled around the fire Ashitaka had made for them, Liseiji told them about the forest they were searching for.

"All I know is that many villages live around it but none of them know much about it," he said seriously, munching on his share of meant, "they all seem pretty respectful of that forests, you know. Many powerful gods live there."

"Do you know exactly what tribes live there?" asked Kanha as he swallowed the rest of his meal.

"Not exactly. It's been said every tribe that every forests contains started there."

They ate thoughtfully, allowing this to sink in. San wasn't too sure about this whole trip anymore. If this forest was as old as Liseiji said, then what were the chances of a human asking for the ape tribe have against the gods? She could no longer afford to run away from the fact that she was a human and many animals distrusted them. There was a small chance that such corruption had not reached this forest since Liseiji said that no humans ever bothered them. Then again, those chances were slim.

Again, they settled for the night. This time it was peaceful and a quiet night. There were no screams and no new surprises. Still, San could not rest. She looked at Ashitaka, who seemed to be fast asleep. She prodded his ribs with her finger and he jerked awake.

"Are you asleep?" asked San innocently.

Glaring sleepily at her, he answered grumpily,

"Not anymore."

She crawled towards him and rested her head on her arms, her face turned to her side, looking straight at Ashitaka.

"You're worried."

It wasn't a question.

Nodding, San sighed.

"We might as well try, San. We've come a long way."

"I know! Still, all of the information is not encouraging."

He turned to his side as well and looked at her. He smiled, something he did often nowadays and usually directed at her.

"You worry too much."

Scoffing, San punched his shoulder. Grimacing, Ashitaka took her playful punch. She laughed at his face, her laughter ringing into the night. She began playing with her necklace, not the one made out of the many teeth lost by her brothers but the one given to her by Ashitaka. She had kept it, of course but it was usually hidden inside her shirt. She made sure it always made contact with her skin, it radiated a small warmth she had come to expect and love.

"I wonder why Liseiji is all bandaged?" she asked to no one in particular.

"I'm not sure. If you ask, be nice about it."

"I'm always nice," said San jokingly, raising her fist to punch Ashitaka again. This time, he caught her hand in his. She smiled at him and raised her hand to his face. She traced the faint line under his left eyes, the scar she had left on him. Feeling lighthearted, she did not fight as Ashitaka propped himself on his elbow and bend to kiss her cheek.

"Stop worrying and have faith in yourself," he whispered near her ear, sending shiver down her spine. She turned her head and kissed his neck. Finding it extremely comfortable there, she pushed him back and burrowed herself in his neck. Her arm wrapped around his torso and his arm did the same around hers.

The dagger lightly burned against her skin.


	10. Chapter 10

Liseiji followed the same pattern the next day. Waking them up early, he allowed them some time to wake up and get ready for the journey. They began walking again, though Liseiji was much quieter than the day before. This was strange since it usually took a lot for Liseiji to shut up.

San looked at Ashitaka worriedly. Perhaps something had happened. By noon, Liseiji informed them they'd be there by nightfall but he wanted to take a break, if it was possible. They agreed and they settled down, Ashitaka started getting their meal ready. Much to the wolves' disappointment, Ashitaka decided to make Yudofu and Miso soup since Chandra did not feel like eating meat that day. That meant no hunt for the day which only caused the wolves to get restless and start play fighting. Liseiji had excused himself by then and had gone off into the woods.

"I wonder what's the matter with him?" asked Chandra, looking through the trees in which Liseiji had gone through.

"I'm not sure but I think we should let him be," said Ashitaka, busy putting in the vegetables and nervously looking at San and her brothers who were wrestling a little too close for his liking.

After a while, Ashitaka had successfully made a wonderful soup for them and had started handing it out to the group. He was starting to get worried now that the meal was ready and Liseiji was still nowhere to be found. They ate quietly and awaited his return. After a while, Ashitaka decided to go looking for him, carrying a bowl of soup for him. San followed him as did Chandra, both of them worried though for two different reason. While San was worried he might have deserted them, Chandra was truly worried that something might have happened to the poor guy. He was very strange, after all and she wouldn't be surprised if he was too distracted to notice that he had fallen down a pit.

Ashitaka started calling out his name out while San climbed the trees and kept a lookout from there. After some time, it was Chandra who found him. He was by a huge tree surrounded by beautiful flowers, adding some substance to his bandages and putting them back on his body. The substance was a light green goo that glistened on the bandage and with the greatest care, he wrapped the bandages around his limbs and his chest. His back was uncovered, the skin hanging off , as if it had been slashed but it was a vivid red. He did not notice them until Chandra gasped loudly. He turned around and stared at them as they stared at him. He sighed deeply but he did not look upset. San jumped down after hearing Chandra's gasp and stared at his skin, frowning.

"What happened to you?" she asked curiously, oblivious of any manners.

"As much as I would love to talk about it now, I'll tell you when I'm done, ok?" said Liseiji amiably.

Nodding, San turned to Ashitaka who smiled apologetically to Liseiji.

"We came to give you your food," said Ashitaka gently.

"I'll be back at the camp in a few minutes but thanks."

With a nod, he took San's arm and led her away. San sputtered angrily, too busy arguing with Ashitaka to notice Chandra had been left behind.

Once they returned to camp, they noticed Chandra was not with them but they did not worry. They were sure she was with Liseiji and safe.

By the time Liseiji came back, he was wrapped up again and willing to tell them about his injuries.

"As a foreman, I worked in many risky situations. You have no idea how hard it is to build houses that are sturdy and safe. But I did not mind, I rather enjoyed it. It was exciting and lively, a perfect fit for a guy like me. I was respected by all, looked up by many, known by all. But, of course, nothing can stay perfect forever and no one can stay content forever as well. My village was not a small one but the people there were comforted by the normal. Anything not fitting the description they wanted was a threat and must be vanished,"

He laughed by this point, shrugging nonchalantly again, " To keep matters short, there was a fire at a construction I was working at. Big thunderstorm, lots of wood — well, you can imagine. In trying to save fellow workers, I got badly burned all over my body as well as part of my face. I was no longer one of themso I got the boot."

Liseiji looked at the group, chuckling dryly.

"No wonder the animals in the forest hate humans, in fact, I hated us as well. We can be nasty creatures, capable of so many kinds of destructions."

"Does it hurt?" asked San, looking at his bandages, some of them still moist with goo.

"Not anymore. The green goo is from the flowers near the older trees, smashed up and dissolved in water. They keep the skin from drying up too quickly. Eh, I've gotten used to it."

He stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants and pointing at the opposite direction.

"If we want to get there by nightfall, we need to get moving now."

Taking th e hint, they all stood up and followed Liseiji, who seemed to be in a better mood by now and kept the healthy chatter as they walked through the forest.

The sun was setting, casting an orange glow all over them. Even with the break, they felt tired and sweaty. Chandra had to climb on Kanha because she couldn't walk anymore. She felt like a burden on the group, weak compared to them. She had an inkling she wouldn't last too long with San and Ashitaka and came up with an idea.

"We're here!" announced Liseiji, opening his arms wide and a big grin on his face. The forest had ended and a big pasture lay before them. The sun was still on the horizon but nightfall was threatening to start any minute. This did nothing to deteriorate the wolves' spirit.

"I can smell it," said Kendo, taking a whiff of the air around him, "the smell of ancient woods."

Chandra got off Kanha's back as he too smelled around.

"It's almost nightfall, maybe we should wait–" started Ashitaka, casting a worried look at Chandra.

"Nonsense, you must go on," said Chandra reasonably, "I've decided to stay with Liseiji anyway."

Silence followed, broken by the chirping of the birds.

"Grr?"

Laughing at San's reaction, Chandra shrugged.

"Let's face it guys, I am not going to make it all the way. Liseiji will keep me company until you guys return," she turned to an open-mouthed Liseiji and grinned, "right?"

"Uhhh----"

"Perfect!"

"You are sure?" asked Ashitaka, trying to hide a smile from looking at Liseiji's face.

"Yes! Most sure, just remember ro come back for me, that's all!"

"How could we not, Chandra?" asked Ashitaka, making Chandra's smile widen even more.

Though at first San did not like the idea too much (mainly because she was very comfortable having another female around) she thought it was a good idea. They didn't know if how dangerous it was once they reached the forest. Perhaps it was best, for now anyways, to leave Chandra behind.

"Then it's settled." said San triumphantly, "we're off! Take care, you two!"

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" said Liseiji, annoyed at their Liseiji-less conversation.

"Well, what do you say?' asked Chandra sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Do I have a choice?"

Chandra shook her head.

"Well, in that case, why not?"

Laughing, Chandra ran to hug Ashitaka and San, thanking them for their trouble. They had told her of the village Ashitaka currently lived in and had offered her a place there at the funeral. She had accepted, knowing that they needed to complete their mission first. They extended this invitation to Liseiji as well but he denied politely.

"I've gotten used to living in the woods, this is my home now. Thanks anyway."

Ashitaka and San thanked him as well for his guidance and set off, glancing back at Chandra and Liseiji, happily waving and promising to be back soon.

Once the forest went out of sight, they looked at the never-ending pastures that surrounded them. The wolves used their strong sense of smell to determine where the forest was. It was dark by now, the crescent moon was offering little light to the group. This was no worry for the two wolves who had very good night vision but to San and Ashitaka, it was a bit nerve-wrecking. In the middle of nothing but grass, very little was seen, much less heard. Following the brothers was all they could do but this went on for many hours.

"It's getting closer," was all they said but it never did. They were soon getting tired and sleepy. Ashitaka was about to say they should take a break when the two wolves started growling ferociously.

"What's wrong?" asked San, sniffing the air and she soon started growling too.

"San?" asked Ashitaka worriedly.

"There's something here," she said, her voice low and menacingly, something he hadn't heard in some time. He looked around but the night was increasingly becoming darker. The stars provided no light and the moon seemed to be against them as well.

The wolves started moving again, this time with more care, their eyes searching through the night.

"It's here," said Kendo, his noise pointed somewhere on his right, "but it's guarded at the moment."

"Guarded by what?" asked Ashitaka, straining to catch a glimpse of the forest.

"Apes," said Kanha, "perhaps other wolves as well."

"Well, we have no choice, do we?" said San, her voice sour.

They made their way to the forest's edge, slowly and deliberately. San's heart was pounding in her chest. This was it, this was the chance they were looking for. The forest's well being depended on her and her brothers. There was no turning back now. A voice distracted her from her thoughts.

"Stop!" commanded the deep voice, disembodied from it's host, rumbling throughout the night air.

They did.

"What is it you want?" came the clear voice, not angry or wild but distrust dripping throughout the question.

"We wish to make a request at the Ape tribe," said Kendo at the forest since he could not see anything at all. That soon changed. A pair of red eyes and a pair of green eyes came into view. A huge ape came into the little light that surrounded them, bigger than anything they had ever seen before. His very width was all of the put together and his height could rival the very trees behind him. The wolf was enormous as well. Much bigger than Kendo and Kanha, it stared down at them.

"A request?" asked the wolf, his voice coming from somewhere deep in his throat, "what makes you think we will let you enter our forest based on a request?"

Kendo growled impatiently and let Kanha take over. Kendo wasn't very good with questions answered with more questions.

"We have come a long way to plead to the ape tribe for their help," continued Kanha, his voice less threatening than Kendo but determined nonetheless, "our forest was destroyed and we are slowly rebuilding it. However, we have no one from the ape tribe to help and without them, the forest has no chance."

The Ape studied them, an odd group that they were. Humans did not dare come near the forest so he knew the two humans accompanying the wolves were not ordinary ones.

"I have heard of the forest you speak of," started the Ape, his eyes narrowing at San and Ashitaka, "It was destroyed by humans, was it not?"

Fighting back the urge to curse, Ashitaka saw where they were going. They suspected him and San of being the same humans who destroyed the forest. How were they to reason with such large animals?

"Yes, it was humans who destroyed it," said San, standing next to her brothers and staring the Ape straight in the eye, "but we are trying to save it."

The wolf growled with disgust at San but the Ape just looked at her. She stood unwavering at his heated gaze.

"Very well, then," said the Ape, moving ever so slightly to make a path for them, much to the wolf's surprise, "you may enter with us by your side. We shall be watching every step you take, do you understand?"

Nodding, the wolves headed in first, followed by San and Ashitaka, Yakuul trailing last.

Even though he was a human and had no specialty in smells, Ashitaka could tell by the air around him that the forest was old. It smelled pure, the trees and leaves wafted an odor stronger than he had ever smelled before but not overwhelmingly so. It was just centuries old, along with the grass and flowers, the overall smell was not bad. The forest was dark but they could easily see the two shadows on either side of them. They led the way, not bothering to look at them but they felt their presence in their own space. Ashitaka was quite certain the Ape and the Wolf were very intelligent beings. He was sure that their entrance of the forest was probably the first in centuries. He was also aware that they did not often grant such easy access to strangers and they obviously knew they were no match against a huge Ape and wolf. With this in mind, he felt rather safe as long as they did not do something rash or stupid.

They kept walking ahead, the two animals oblivious of how big their strides were and how quickly the group had to walk to keep up. They were already tired from the long journey to the forest and the exhaustion decided to set in right in the most unfortunate time. They could no longer keep up with the animals and soon, their breathy pants and groans made the wolf turn around and growl menacingly at them.

"Stop making such a racket! You'll wake up all the animals."

Trying to catch their breaths, they simply nodded and continued on, knowing better than to argue with him. For the animals, it must have been a rather short walk to where they resided in but to the others, the joyous moment when the animals stopped was beyond imagination. Doubling over to catch their breaths, it took them a while to notice where they were. Even so, the animals did not seem to understand why they were so tires, much less pity them. The wolf brothers were the first ones who seemed to notice where they were and they did not know whether to be relieved about it or not.

The truth was, they did not like the fact that the two animals had put so little of a fight about their request. Very few animals had set foot on this forest, except for those who already lived here and they were who knows how old. Other than them, he knew that they had been granted permission to enter for a very special reason. Perhaps the Ape and Wolf knew more about their mission than they were letting on. Obviously this was the reason they had been brought to meet all the animal gods of the oldest Forest.

They all gulped simultaneously.


	11. Chapter 11

This was supposed to be a prelogue of sorts but it turned out to be a story... However, it is almost done and I can actually start my ACTUAL story! I'm crazy so don't say anything, ok?

* * *

The forest was extremely dark, probably because of all the huge trees that did not allow the moonlight to come through. The trees themselves were an oddity, their height was enormous, looking as if they almost touched the sky. They were standing in a clearing, however, a small spot where there was only grass and rocks— and of course, huge fantastic beasts known as the God of the Oldest Forest. There were not many, they realized now that they had their eyes adjusted to the scene. One member of each Clan seemed to be present but just because the quantity of Gods was low, it did not mean they did not take up a lot of space. The sheer size of each of them was befuddling. The Ape and Wolf had sat down at their respective place, the Ape near the Head God of the Deer, the Wolf near the God of the Boars. Other animals were there as well, though they were not so big and intimidating. There was a beautiful crane sitting peacefully near the group, more to San's right. A gorgeous fox was also among them and a couple of more animals they couldn't quite see clearly.

Ashitaka thought it strange to have such diversity of animals in one forest alone. The crane's coat was incredible in color and it looked healthy and well. He did not know it could survive in such a forest like this one. The fox, too, looked quite comfortable in this habitat and did not seem to mind being stared at. Actually, none of them seemed to mind their presence. They stood quietly there as the small of group of two humans, a pair of wolves and an elk took their time in gawking at them. Even so, one of the became impatient and finally spoke.

"Who is the leader among you?" rumbled the voice of the Boar, raspy with age.

"It is I," said San, stepping forward and away from the group, her back straight with new found confidence, or so it seemed. None of them could tell exactly what they felt at them moment, their feelings seemed to have been numbed by the sight of what they had been hoping to see for so long.

"You are the leader," cam a statement from the Wolf, his voice holding a great amount of disbelief, "I had the impression the two brothers were the ones who guided all of you."

"They are my brothers," she explained, the two wolves shuffling over to her side as if to show the family resemblance among all three of them.

"Brothers?" came the surprised boom of the Deer God, a beautiful Royal, his head rising to meet them. His horns looked heavy and large on his head but he managed them with great ease and almost with a sense of aristocracy.

"You are the human that all the talk is about, then."

She nodded, noticing the light in their eyes changing. They had looked upon them with a sense of aloofness but a twinge of distrust never left their eyes. Now that they had discovered she was the human guardian of the forest, their eyes clouded with suspicion.

"Moro is dead, is she not?"

Another nod from San, her face falling at her mother's name.

"Pity, she was a strong animal, courageous and fearless."

San raised an eyebrow, looking dubiously at the group of Gods.

"You– knew her?"

"Knew her?" grunted the Wolf God, shaking his head in disbelief, "She was born in this forests, of course we knew her!"

San turned to look at her brothers, who looked mildly surprised at the discovery. However, they seemed to be impatient with all this talk of their mother.

"We have come with a request," started Kendo, his green eyes inspecting each of the Gods, "We plead that you hear us out."

They said nothing else, leaving it all up to San. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to disengage her tongue from the roof of her mouth. She had never felt this nervous before, not even when fighting wars and coming close to her death. The forest depended on their answer and it was up to San to give a convincing argument.

"We have come to ask the Ape tribe to allow us to bring back some the members of your tribe back to our forest."

A silence followed. The only noise around them was of the crickets and the rushing of water. Ashitaka feared this. He could tell they were mulling it over but after years of bigotry and being in solitary, it was obvious their distrust of humans was high.

As if to gain more thinking time, the Wolf spoke again.

"If you three are the guardians of the forest," started the Wolf with a nod towards Ashitaka, "who are they?"

"They are my companions, they served as a bridge between the humans and us."

"So he is willing to help you out, then, on your treacherous journey?"

San nodded and they fell into the lapse of silence again. The Crane spoke for the first time, its voice silky and smooth and traveled through the air effortlessly.

"You do realize we have heard of what occurred in your forest?" started the Crane, shaking its beautiful head, "a real tragedy but no surprise. Humans have always devoured our forests, as if it belonged to them."

"I realize that," said San, "and do not misunderstand, I do not trust humans– well, not all of them," she paused to throw a sheepish look at Ashitaka, "But I have learned with experience that we have to co-operate with them if we are going to move forward."

Her gaze reached everyone as she spoke.

"But as of now, I am simple trying to get my forest back together and in harmony. For that, I need some members of your ape tribe to help me, I cannot do their job by myself."

"Well, you speak of human cooperation," started the Crane mischievously, almost with malice, "why don't you have the humans help you?"

San's temper could not be quelled, even by her nervousness. To even thing of such a disastrous suggestion was ridiculous. Her nostrils flared at the Crane.

"I realize what needs to be done to be alive in this world but I will never stoop to the level of asking humans for help if I can find some other way."

She shook her head, throwing her arm towards them as she continued,

"I am asking for the help of my fellow kin to aid me in my mission," her voice turned somber, "or is that too much to ask?"

The Wolf growled deep in his throat, menacingly baring his teeth.

"Be careful of how you speak for you are in the presence of Gods."

"I've always been in the presence of Gods," stated San sourly, "and all I see is death and destruction come from them, just like humans."

Ashitaka restrained the urge to slap his forehead for as soon as she spoke, the Gods went into a frenzy of growling and baring of teeth. He could not see San's expression but a part of him felt as if she was smiling.

The only God who had maintained calm was the Ape God and he was the one who spoke over the din of noise.

"You must be tired," he stated and rose from his sitting position, "the mice will escort you to a spot where you can rest."

As soon as he spoke, the rest of the Gods quieted down and the hordes of mice came into view, forming a clump on the ground that seemed like the shadow of an incredible animal. With a grunt that could have meant a lot of things, the Ape left and the others, rather hesitantly, followed his lead. Once they had left, San seemed to puff up with a long and deep sign. She shook her head as she saw her brother start to speak.

"I know I should have held my tongue but—"

"Yes you should have," said Kanha angrily, his often passive face suddenly lighted with anger, "you know very well what this means to all of us, San!"

"I know, I know—"

"No, obviously you don't–"

"Excuse me?" asked San incredulously and Ashitaka backed away a little. He knew how San got when she got into the stance she was currently in. Her feet were planted on the ground, her head pointed straight at her prey, about to send out a torrent of anger at the poor soul.

"I think I have an idea of how important this is, _Kanha_, since it is I who have to guard the forest and speak to the Gods. I may have some sort of idea what this means to all of us."

Kanha bared his teeth at her, growing ferociously, scaring the mice who were currently clumped near a tree, ready to lead the way to where they would finally rest.

Ashitaka had the notion that the two wolves were about to fight and it would not be a good idea at the moment. He looked over at Kendo who seemed to have realized this as well. He jumped in between them and gave a loud growl.

"Get a hold of yourselves, you idiots! We are all exhausted so if you want to rip each other's throats out, I suggest you leave it until morning," the hairs on his back stood up suddenly, "I'll be glad to help you out, then."

Sighing, Ashitaka grabbed Yakuul's reins and nodded at the mice, who started to scurry to their destination. He did not care if they followed or not, h e was tired and weary and needed sleep. He barely heard the soft thuds of the wolves and San and instead, concentrated in trying to see the shadow that was currently their mice guide.

The way was not long or even arduous. They quickly found a nice spot which had been given to them by the Gods and bowed to the mice who scuttled away quietly. Sighing, Ashitaka flopped down on the ground, almost as soon as Yakuul did. Yakuul was never one to have insomnia and quickly fell asleep. Too tired to set up camp, he leaned against his friend and sighed deeply, the smell of grass and dirt filling his nostrils. Huge trees surrounded them and obscured the stars. Ashitaka did not mind, he was too tired to keep his eyes open. Without so much as a good-night, he fell sound asleep.

San and her brothers were a different tale. If anything, they were more awake now than ever. San was sitting down, her legs crossed and looking at h er brothers. They seemed tired but they needed to talk.

"I will control my tongue," said San before they could speak, "and I am aware that this is it. This is the place where we can receive help and revive our forest but you have to understand, I don't stand for attitude of any sort!"

"That's rich coming from you," said Kendo with a gruff laugh.

She snorted at him but let the comment pass.

"We need to convince them that we are trustworthy–"

"I don't think it's that, San" started Kanha, whose temper seemed to have returned to normal, "In fact, I believe that they do know we are speaking the truth. But they have heard stories of wars between animals and humans and they will not give us members of the Ape tribe so easily."

"So– what must I do?"

"First, you need to control your temper," started Kendo patiently, grunting as San shrugged her shoulders at him, " and if you find yourself losing it, let us speak."

Nodding, she signaled him to go on.

"Second, we do not know what it will take for us to convince them that our forest is worthy enough to have members of the Ape tribe with us. That said, we must think before we agree to anything, do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah–"

Sighing, the two wolves settled down, their bodies gave up and settled in for the night. San crawled in between her brothers for comfort.

"You no longer want to sleep with your human?" teased Kanha, much to Kendo's disgust.

"He's completely knocked down," said San indifferently, "and besides, it's not like we can do anything with you two here..."

She laughed as Kendo gave a disgusted growl and closed her eyes, feeling quite safe in the forest for some unknown reason. Maybe she just missed her home...

* * *

The next day the sun shone down without mercy, which was a surprise since the tree branches were so thick and intertwined with each other that they thought even rain could not get through. But the sun found a way and soon, the muggy air and smell of wet grass woke them up. Since they did not know what to do, they decided to eat breakfast first and maybe look around for a river. The humidity was high and they could no longer stand it. After a quick breakfast, San and her brothers led the group to a small river near them. Though they did not k now the forest well, the brothers had a great sense of hearing and San could smell the fresh water running through the forest. With a cheer, the wolves waited for no one and jumped into the river, happily splashing around and drinking mouthfuls of water. Muttering something about immaturity, San smiled and jumped in as well, clothes and all. Ashitaka saw nothing wrong with this and since the humidity was getting to him as well, he let all worried go to the wind and jumped in as well, Yakuul following his master but with more of a regal sense. They spent the better half of the morning in the river, the two wolves playing some strange game with Yakuul, leaving Ashitaka and San alone. Floating happily in the water, San sighed.

"Damn, it's hot!"

Laughing, Ashitaka greed with her colorful comment.

"Do you really think it's ok for us to just swim in the river without asking?" asked Ashitaka, the first serious question, even feeling, he'd had this morning.

"Well, it's not like they're around for us to ask," started San reasonably, "and besides, it's hot!"

"Yes..."

San saw his expression, the same Ashitaka always had, a serious and pensive look. Not that San minded, she didn't really think about it too much but today, he had been all smiles and jokes and she hoped it would last longer. Making up her mind, she splashed some water at him, making him sputter with surprise. She laughed and submerged, planning to get away from his wrath but as soon as she stretched her legs to swim away, she felt him grab her and stop her. She turned, underwater still, and faced him. His hair was long by now and seemed to be swimming around him like separate entities. Still, even underwater, his eyes shone brightly, a shade darker than the water around him. She stuck her tongue out at him and pushed him, successfully getting away. She merged from the water to catch her breath and submerged once more, hearing Ashitaka do the same before her ears were covered by the sound of rushing water. She saw with all her might, feeling the tips of his hands on her ankles, almost catching her but she slid away, like a serpent, from his gasp. They went on for some time until San tired and gave in. She did this very abruptly and Ashitaka bumped into her, underwater. He rose to the surface and took a breath. He looked around for San and saw the top of her hair, then her forehead and then her eyes, as the rest of her slowly emerged as well. Her eyes shone with playful mischief but Ashitaka wasn't paying attention. She looked like a mermaid, about to show herself for the first time. However, a mermaid probably wouldn't have spewed a jet of water at his face. She laughed heartily as he shot her a look and jumped at her. She yelped and struggled but he held her wrist and came closer toward her. He began to submerge again, giving her a look and she followed his lead. Underwater, they wrapped their arms around each other, their vision becoming blurry from the water and They gave in. With closed eyes, they shared a kiss, in the most intimate place in the world where no one could bother them or find them. No other sound but the sound of their own hearts drummed in their ears accompanied by the sounds of the rushing of water. The only spectators were the fish, their only companions in this small piece of heaven. They knew better than to stay there for a long period of time but they broke through the water, still joined and tasting each other as well as the crip water of the river. They breathed each other in and stayed like that for a while. For the first time, San did not pull away or start panicking about the future. Maybe it was the water or their setting but it did not cause her to panic. She felt quite happy to stay like this for as long as it was permitted. His lips were soft and inviting and he obviously knew how to kiss. Surrendering herself for once, with no objections from her body or mind, she let him kiss her and caress her and even invoked him to keep on. Who knows how far they would have gotten, for their minds were not working and instead, their hearts had taken over, if they had not been so rudely interrupted.

"Ingrates!"

Breaking away quickly, their vision was still blurry and they could not focus on the owner of the shout. However, San recognized the silky sound and knew.

It was the Crane.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, last chapter. Originally, this was supposed to be (at max.) 5 chapters long but... you saw what happened. Now since it was my first time, it's not that good but whatever. I am resilient and guess what, I will continue. (no groans or moans please!) Next, it's a real story and surrounding San and Ashitaka entirely. Thanks for sticking around.

* * *

The Crane had been very angry at them and made a very big deal of them being in the river. It yelled something about contaminating the forest and the river though they could not hear it very well. Needless to say, their fun had been cut short and they had been called in front of the Gods, once again, but this time dripping wet and probably not making a good impression. Though San was worried what this would mean for them, she was more angry at the fact that the Crane was obviously not really angry they had been in the river. It wanted them out of the forest, it did not like them.

And for that, San was very angry.

Not to mention the fact the damn Crane had interrupted a very special moment for her.

Standing angrily in front of them while they demanded an explanation, she tried her best to keep her voice neutral as she tried to explain the fact that they had been very hot and had dipped in for a refreshing swim. She told them how beautiful the river was and how pure it had felt and all other good things she could possibly say. The Crane would not let her be though, and it went on about how dirty they were and on and on.

San snapped.

"Now listen here," started San and she could swear she heard her brothers growl behind her, "we have not contaminated your waters or anything of the sort. You are being foolish!"

"All you humans do is contaminate," said the Crane with anger and hatred and to their surprise the beautiful feathers and the shiny coat began to change into a darker color, it's pointed face began to turn into an uglier being and it grew in size.

"All you humans do is kill off everything for your own selfish needs!"

San could do nothing as the Crane became as large as the rets of the Gods, it had become something else entirely, a being dark and full of hatred, no longer beautiful but damaged with detest for humans. There seemed to be no stopping the Crane but when it made an advance for them, the Ape stood in its way.

"Calm yourself!" it growled, its voice rumbling throughout the forest, "CALM YOURSELF!"

The Crane stood its ground for a while but it slowly began to go back to its original shape. Once the Ape saw this, he turned and face the humans again. San didn't know what to say.

"Forgive us, the Crane God has not had a very good experience with humans," lamented the Ape, "it's homeland was destroyed completely as well as the rest of her Clan. She was the last one left."

He waved his hand at the rest of them.

"In fact, none of us have had a good experience with them. Most of us are the last one of our perspective Clans. All of us have escaped the human wrath with little or with nothing. We've had out homes and families destroyed by their selfishness and stupidity."

"I am sorry for the humans have caused you so much pain," said San consolingly, "but we are not here to convince you all humans are saints. We are here because our forest has been killed as well and we want to make it come alive again. I understand your feeling of distrust of us but we are begging you to consider our plea."

The Ape looked at her for a second before (to everyone's huge surprise), he smiled.

"I knew Moro since she was a small cub," started the Ape, "and I know she wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't true and strong. For that, you have my trust but also, I can feel your honesty, you wear it on your face."

His expression became somber.

"It is not all up to me, though. All of us must decide whether we chose to let part of the ape tribe go with you."

"How long will it take?"

His sighed.

"Long."

San looked down at the floor pensively.

"You will get your answer by the next full moon," said the Ape quietly, "If you do not see the Apes in your forest by then, you shall have your answer."

She looked up quickly, hurting her neck but she did not care.

"That's it? We must go back?"

"That's what we have decided."

"But..."

"It has been decided." said the Ape, this time with a definitive voice.

"Now leave," came the Crane's voice, angry and hurt.

No one moved but Ashitaka soon came to grab her arm.

"Come, San..."

One by one, they slowly left the clearing but San could not feel herself being pulled away. All of that, for nothing. They had gone through all this incredible crap, for nothing. The forest could be dead once again because of their leave and for nothing. San had half a mind to go back and fight back, make them listen to whatever she had to say, to snap some sense into them but she knew better. The day was still young, the afternoon was not over yet and by the time she finally paid attention, they were out of the forest, not too far away but far enough for San to want to start crying.

"San," started her brother but San shook hr head, flopping on the grass and punching the it.

"San, they will come to their senses, the Ape knows mother, he believes in you..."

"All this way, all of this stupid way, for absolutely nothing!" she pat out angrily, "because of the damned HUMANS! This is all the human's doing."

They said nothing. Ashitaka could do nothing but look at her. Perhaps she was right, they were very distrustful of humans because of all the damage caused by them. He could not blame them, he had witnessed first hand at the stupidity that humans could do with no regard for anyone but themselves.

But not everyone was like that. And it angered him to have her see him there, standing in front of her, willing to help in any way and yet, she spit out those remarks.

"What am I to you, San? Am I not helping,"

"Be quiet, Ashitaka," said San, her voice murderous and bitter, "I do not wish to speak of your goodness and greatness at the moment. You helped because you think with that, you might win me over."

The words stung more than she intended them to. Ashitaka looked at her, no expression on his face but his eyes, always his eyes she noticed, said everything. Not only hurt, of course there was hurt, but a certain disappointment she did not want to see. Especially when it was intended at her.

"I'm glad to know you think of it as that," said Ashitaka quietly but she winced as if he had shouted at her, "at least now I have a clear view of what you think this is."

"Shut up!" shouted San suddenly, "You know nothing of what I view our relationship to be! You know nothing of what I feel about us and the fact that you are a human and yet I'm in l—"

She paused as something inside her stopped and she bit back her last word. Now was not the time to discuss their problems. Or their damned feelings.

Ashitaka sighed wearily. This was a discussion they would have a lot, he knew, and just thinking about it made him tired.

"San..." said her brother suddenly.

His gaze turned from San as soon as he heard the gravity of her brother's voice.

"San," repeated Kendo gravely, his nose high in the air, "you smell it?"

Kanha looked up at the forest tops while San sniffed the air.

"Smoke," she stated simply and to her left, her brother nodded, his nose pointed at the very top of the trees where a thick cloud rose above them.

"It's the weather," said Ashitaka, his worried eyes surveying the scene before him and he was half expecting for the animals to start running out of the forest. No such thing happened, though. It wsa deadly quiet instead.

San got up and turned her back at the forest, making her way back home.

"San...?"

"No, I have come all this way for one thing only and this is not it,"

"San!"

If she had turned around, she would have seen Ashitaka's serious face but instead, she heard only his voice.

"This may not be your forest but it is not like you to walk away from those in need,"

Sighing, she wished she could walk away. The smell of burning trees were becoming stronger which only meant the fire was spreading. No, he was probably right, as always, the damned human. Though they did not confide in her, the animals needed assistance to get to safety.

Turning aorund, she waved her hand at the forest.

"Fires are a natural part of a forest's life. We cannot stop it but detain it from spreading too much."

Nodding, Ashitaka understood what she had said.

"We are still going to help."

Grimacing at his commanding tone, she led the way back into the forest, the rest of them in tow behind her.

"So, how exactly do we detain a fire?" asked Ashitaka, his voice heavy with uncertainty now for he had never quite encountered something like this before.

"Well, this forest is quite old and the trees are all bunched up," said San quite clamly though she did not felt it at all. Her hands were sweaty and she was kind of nervous as well. Though this was not the first time she had encountered a massive fire, her mother had been the one in charge on putting a stop to it.

"Which means that the fire will spread quickly if ----"

The air arounf htem grew stuffy, their visibility was slowly reducing, and the smell of smoke became intense. Not to mention that they had found the animals of the forest shrieking and trying to fight their way out of the fire's way. The Gods were the easiest to spot, they created a huge outline against the smoke and the flames which to their astonishment, was very close, too close for comfort.

The Crane was the first to spot them... and yell at them.

"It is all your doing, you have brought bad luck into this forest!"

"Restrain yourself, Crane," growled Kanha menacingly, "your hatred and ignorance makes you speak foolishly."

"Besides, now is not the time to point fingers," said Ashitaka reasonably, poiting at the fire looming a small distance from them, "We have _that_ to worry about."

"The human is right," said the Ape wisely, his face shiny with sweat and his anxious eyes returned to the fire.

"We must detain it!"

"But how?" asked the Wolf, standing beside in him.

"We need to cut down the trees around it," intervened San, causing the gods to turn back to look at her at once. With such an audience, her fear did nothing to stop her ideas.

"Your forest is thick with trees and they are too together. The fire will spread quickly."

She stopped as the fire crackled and a loud crash resounded throughout the forest. The fire was dangerously nearing closer to them but they showed no signs of moving. Ashitaka was becoming very nervous but said nothing. He knew San would figure it out and would not let them be put in _too_ much danger.

"We need to cut the trees around them and dig a trench. Perhaps even wet the trees we know can not be saved."

The Gods said nothing but to the Crane's surprise, they nodded and followed her as she moved out. With a huff, it too followed.

"All right, here's the plan. Those who are strong enough to go near the fire will make sure to clear the trees around the fire. Do not get too close, though. Make sure you clear a wide perimeter around the fire so it doesn't catch the breeze and burn the tree that's closest to it. It has to be a _very wide perimeter_. Wet the trees that cannot be saved and have not caught fire yet as well. It will calm the blazes. Those who can dig, go to the areas where the trees have been cleared out and dig a deep trench, as deep as you can."

She sighed, though she noticed she had everyone's attention on her. Not wanting to get nervous, she looked back at the fire.

"This has to be done quickly if you want your forest to not be completely destroyed."

The Gods and animals nodded and set off, bravely heading straight for The fire. San noticed Ashitaka was also running towards the blazes, riding on Yakuul.

"Wait!"

Mounting her oldest brother, she caught up with him.

"You are going as well?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're human..." said San, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her younger brother nodded beside her.

"Uh–"

"You can get easily killed."

"So can you."

San scoffed, her pride taking over her even though she had bigger things to worry about. As she opened her mouth to retaliate, Kendo interrupted.

"Perhaps you could leave your sweet nothing for later, San,"

They had reached the blaze.

The wind that swept through was ashy and hot, burning their eyes and drying their mouth. The other animals and Gods were already working and The sounds of trees falling at a distance was hears, booming almost in synch with the crackling of the fire. Their small group had no strength to tear down the huge trees around them and so instead, they went to where some trees had already been cleared and started digging.

The heat was too much, enough for Ashitaka to take his shirt off and continue digging. Any other day, San would have found herself mentally scolding herself for drooling over him but today was not one of those great days. She too was tired for they did not have anything but their bare hands to dig with. After a while of searching, they found chunks of wood from the fallen trees and they proved to be strong enough to dig with. The fire was not too close to them but close enough to make them feel uncomfortable. They soon separated, her brothers had started digging at another site, Yakuul was a bit farther away from them, and Ashitaka was the only one closest to her. Tired and dehydrated, she started to feel bad. Her head ached and she becoming dizzy. The heat had increased a lot, too much to be right. Ashitaka was the first to say it.

"It's moving quickly,"

"Which way?" asked San tiredly.

"I can't tell. It seems to have shifted, though."

Time passed slowly but to their surprise, a herd of animals came rushing toward them.

"The fire has nearly died on our side," said a wolf as soon as he reached the group, covered in dark soot and wheezing something fierce.

"It's mostly on this side now,"

Judging by the increasing heat and soot, San had to agree.

"All right," she shouted for now the fire seemed to be increasing its force and the trees cracked and toppled over with loud thumps upon the ground. The heat was horrible and she found herself feeling too dizzy to keep talking. Ashitaka saw this and helped her out, holding on to her as he spoke to the wolves.

"Tell all those who have been digging over there to come here and dig the trench," he looked around, noticing this was the best area to stop the fire. Already the trees had been brought down and the trench they had been digging was deep enough. All they needed to do was dig around the perimeter of the fire and wait for the blazes to come. The wolf nodded and ran off.

"You ok?" asked Ashitaka worriedly.

San nodded but she did not look ok. Her forehead was covered in sweat and she was looking pale under the grime of dirt and dust. Her brothers seemed to have found each other and came running towards them.

"We've done all we can," said Kendo, looking at San with the same expression as Ashitaka, "There is nothing else to do but wait."

As they retreated from their site, the rest of the animals had arrived and were digging the trench around the increasingly dangerous site. A blast was heard from inside the fire, as if something had exploded and before they could properly react, the wind picked up and send the amber flying around them. A tree might have fallen or there must have been something that fueled the fire but whatever it was, it caused the flames to expand.

To everyone's huge relief, the trees that they had left safe had not caught fire but the ones nearest did.

Many wolves' furs got singe, making them howl and running straight for the river. The blast had been quite powerful and San and Ashitaka had been thrown backwards. Elbows skinned and heads swimming, they tried their best to escape the stampede of animals running towards the river.

By then, many animals had retreated and let nature take its course. Many were tired and injured, wanting nothing better than to rest but instead, like San and Ashitaka, they stayed a short distance away from the fire, enraptured by it.

In all honesty, it was very beautiful. The colors born out of all this destruction were fascinating. Bright ambers, reds, oranges, yellows, and even dark greens stood out from the smoke. The crackling and snapping of the dying trees became a haunting melody around them. The animals and two humans lay side by side, watching in awe and fascination as the fire realized it had no more to feed on and sustained itself with the burned wood. However, even fire knew when it had cease and slowly but surely, the flames began to quiet. After all that excitement, the animals and humans felt out of breath themselves, as if they had been the one working to spread their flames out to whatever they could reach.

Before they knew it, the fire had completely subsided. They did not know how long it had been but the sun was gone and the only light came from the few trees still on fire. Everyone seemed to snap out of their hypnotized position and suddenly became alive. Many did not speak and if they did, it was to mumble something unintelligible. They all headed for the river, one pack of animals, Gods, and humans. The river relieved them, bringing a certain peace to them. It took away any dirt, soot, and grime upon their person and calmed their nerves. No one spoke and nothing mattered at the moment. San could do nothing else but rest on Ashitaka as the water washed away all that had been done and said.

The river cleared away everything.

* * *

San did not know what it took for her to get out of the river but she did and was once on her way out of the forest. Her brothers and Ashitaka had not spoken in some time, too tired and weary to do so. They could steal feel the heat licking their skin and fur, as if savoring them with an intensity unknown by them before. By the edge of the forest stood the Ape God, looking as exhausted as they did. He was alone but for some reason, he was enough.

"Thank you for your help," said the Ape simply, looking down at them with a new light in his eyes, "and for your help, you shall also be rewarded."

He said nothing else but let them pass. San did not want to know what he was talking about. She was tired and she missed her home. The fire had taken a toll on her. The only thing she took strength to do was take Ashitaka's hand and walk out of the forest, thinking of the way back home and how much she had seen in this journey of hers. They still had to go back for Chandra and then finally head home.

As they entered the forest where Liseiji lived in, the night had overwhelmed them and they lost no time in closing their tired eyes. As her brothers had already fallen asleep, she saw no choice but to crawl next to Ashitaka and bury her face in the crook of his neck. He accepted her, no hostility or anything of the sort. They would deal with what had to come when it came. There was no sense in thinking about it now. As they had with the fire, they had to wait it out and watch the beauty and destruction their life would bring. But for now, nestled in Ashitaka's neck, she did the only thing she could think of.

Sleep.


	13. Author's note

Hey guys!

I apologize for not making it clear that Journeys is now over. The sequel is up and being updated every other week or so. Please check it out and review.

Again, so sorry for the confusion.

ChalakChalak

PS-The sequel is called Sympatric.


End file.
